GATE Of The Undead
by BloodyDemon666
Summary: SI/OC story, Gate/HOTD/TWD crossover, set in TWD universe, one year after the gate opens in the Ginza district, a mysterious virus causes people to become flesh eating corpses known as walkers, Itami and his group of survivors will have to do what they can to survive, even if it means teaming up with Rick's group. Rated M for TWD stuff, Pairs: SI/OCXHarem RickXMichonne SYOC! R&R!
1. Rise Of The Undead

Chapter 1: Rise Of The Undead

(Opening A/N: Okay, I wanted to do a zombie based Gate story so I'm going to do it with two zombie shows, The Walking Dead and Highschool Of The Dead, making this an experimental crossover, I'm not perfect here, but I want to see if I can make it into something, also since this is taking place in America, it is going to be in English. After a virus breaks out and begins to turn innocent people into zombies, Itami's group consisting of myself, Zack, Itami, Kurokawa, Kurata, Tuka, Rory, Lelei, Pina along with her rose knights, Kurabayashi, Saeko, Saya, Takashi, Alice, Kouta, Rei, Shizuka, and a small handful of JSDF soldiers. This is going to be centered in the Walking Dead universe, as we try to team up with Rick's group and take on Negan and his saviors. But that's going to be down the road a bit, but first we need to survive and try to find a safe haven from the walkers. And we also will make allies down the road as well, how will we survive the walker apocalypse? All answers to that will be revealed, this story is rated M for blood and gore, strong graphic violence, adult language, nudity, and for lemons as well, as for the disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead or it's characters for that is owned by AMC and Robert Kirkman, Highschool Of Dead is owned by Sentai along with Daisuke and Shouji Sato, and Gate is also owned by Sentai along with Takumi Yanai, Daisuke Izuka and Kurojishi. But what I do own is me. So let's get started.)

[Georgia, abandoned warehouse, three months after the outbreak...]

When the outbreak came, people began to turn into flesh eating corpses, and survivors became murderers, my friends and I all knew it as well, we had to kill in able to survive.

We came into this warehouse to see if there were any materials we need, food, fresh water, weapons, ammo, medicine, or any survivors willing to join the cause.

Zack and I always stick together since we happen to be the most compatible duo in the group, we knew that we had to work fast since this warehouse is about to be overrun with walkers, we had one walker in our midst, I could hear it snarling looking to eat someone, I had my trusty katana along with my AR-15, Benelli M4, and dual Heckler and Koch P30L handguns, along with my handy kunai in case a fight gets personal.

Zack had his dual Kimber 1911 Colts along with a .50 caliber sniper rifle that can transform into a scythe, but we needed to keep our heads on the objective, Zack found some canned food but it seemed that walker was closing in on us, so I had my AR at the ready as the snarls of the walker grew louder, alright, where's the walker coming from?

Just then the walker lunges out at me jumping the crap out of me, but I managed to hold my own as I took the butt stock of my AR-15 and smashed it into the walker's face as it fell to the ground.

As soon as it was grounded, I pulled out my kunai and stabbed it in the center of the forehead killing it.

I checked to make sure that I wasn't bit or anything, luckily, no harm was done, I then pulled my kunai out of the walker and wiped it clean as soon as it had no blood or brain matter on the blade, it went back into the sheath.

"Find anything good Zack?" I asked my Puerto Rican counterpart, he found a few cans of food which could last us a few days, but we needed to last us about a month if possible, so we set them to one side and continued to search for more supplies, but we heard the scream of a little girl as we both ran over in the direction of the scream, there were three walkers trying to attack her and she was about the same age as Alice.

I aimed my AR-15 at the first walker as I popped a single bullet right through the walker but it didn't kill the walker, instead it lured the undead trio to my direction.

As soon as the walkers came towards me, I aimed at the first walker and squeezed the trigger sending a single bullet into the head of the reanimated corpse and did the same with the other two.

"Thank you." The girl said, and I checked her to see if she wasn't bit, luckily there were no marks on her, luckily she wasn't bit.

"What's your name?" I asked the girl and I gave her a piece of candy letting her know that she was safe.

"Sophie." The girl said, and I picked her up and had her sitting on my hip.

"Okay Sophie, my name is Roman, and here's what I need you to do, I need you to go outside and head towards a school bus, that's where our friends are you tell those people that you're with Roman and Zack and that we were the ones who rescued you, understand?" I asked, and Sophie nodded as she headed out and made it to the school bus unscathed.

"Itami to recon group, how are you holding up?" Itami asked over the radio and I replied to his call.

"Roman here, we found a survivor and we have her sent to the bus for transport." I said, Itami knew that we were going to need more survivors if we were to stand a chance against the undead.

"Any chance to find any food or water?" Itami asked, we had a little luck, but not enough.

"We only found three cans of food, beyond that, no luck." I answered, then Tuka called in on the radio.

"Tuka to Roman, come in." She said, and I answered her.

"Go for Roman."

"You might want to wrap up what you're doing, there's a horde of walkers coming this way." She said and with that, we had to head back to the bus with the little rations of food we had.

"Okay, get back to the bus and we'll be right behind you, over and out." I said as the sounds of the walker horde were getting close as the snarls and feral growls of the walkers grew louder both Zack and I had to haul ass as the walkers were closing in on us.

When it comes to walkers, you got to remember that cardio is the key to survival, if you keep moving, you live, if you stay in one place, you die.

As soon as we got back to the bus, the building began to overrun with walkers and we had to get out of there before they could smell us, walkers are attracted to two things, sound and smell.

But it seemed that the walker horde didn't know that we were on the bus and were about to haul out, the bus engine started and that caused the horde to come towards the bus, that was when it was time to bring out the big gun, literally, I was armed with a minigun as I began to spin the barrels of the gun as it was ready to shoot, the walkers began to come at the back of the bus and I pressed the button on the gun and a hailstorm of bullets began to shoot out of the gun as the walkers were being decimated by the rapid fire of bullets as the bus began to pull out and head back to the camp.

[Local campground]

As soon as we got back to the campground, our leader Youji Itami needed both me and Zack to meet him in the battle tent, it seemed that there was a former military base not to far from here, but it seemed to be infested with a lot of walkers.

"It seemed that the warehouse was cleaned out with little left, but hope isn't lost, we recieved word that there's a military base about six miles from here, and it's stocked with guns, ammo, food, water and other essentials we could live with, but there's only one problem, the place is flooded with walkers. If we can secure the base, then we'll have a more solid foundation, and I heard you found a survivor." Itami said, and I nodded acknowledging that I did save someone from three walkers, and it seemed that she was alone.

"Her name is Sophie, and it looked like she was alone and didn't have anyone she could say that was her family." I said, and it turned out that Sophie was outside of the tent and she began to cry. "Could you excuse me a second? I'll be right back." I said and Itami nodded as I went outside the tent and saw Sophie sit there and she was sitting there curled into a ball crying.

"I'm sorry, both of my parents died two months ago and I lost my older sister last week, but you and Mr. Zack show me kindness and I'm glad that you were there to save me." Sophie said as she hugged me, and this kind of gave me an idea.

"I know, how about I'll be your onii-chan?" I asked and Sophie began to wipe away her tears, she didn't understand Japanese.

"Onii-chan?" Sophie asked, and I began to chuckle since I happen to show my inner geek from before the walkers started to populate the world.

"It means 'big brother' in Japanese."

"Wait, do you watch anime by any chance?" Sophie asked, and she knew that it was my Achilles' heel.

"Yes, and I'll still be a fan til I become a walker." I answered, and it seemed that she too was a fan of it as well, since she and her older sister used to watch it together.

"My sister and I used to watch Sailor Moon, and we always loved to watch anime even after the walkers came, I'm just like you, until the day that I become a walker, I'll be a loyal fan of anime as well." Sophie said, she then hugged my right arm letting her know that her Onii-chan is going to protect her.

Just then Itami got to meet our newest recruit, even though she was only a little girl, Itami knew that we needed kids to keep the hope of this group alive.

"We're going to make a move on the base tomorrow, you might want to rest up while you still can." Itami said and I nodded acknowledging Itami's command, so I headed back to my tent to see what's in store for us at that military base.

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: I know this might be a little short, and in the next chapter, I'll be bringing in the HOTD crew along with more characters, also I'm going to do a SYOC segment, so feel free to bring in your character all I need is what you're character is capable of, there's five classes, long range, assault, recon, stealth, and wild card. And here's something for those wanting to add a character…

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Class:

Height:

Weight:

Eye color:

Hair Color:

Bio:

Clothing style:

Weapon(s):

So until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	2. A New Home

Chapter 2: A New Home

(Opening A/N: Okay, I'm going to do some independent material before we join up with Rick's group and we take on Negan and the saviors. But it seems that an abandoned military base is going to our new residence, but it turns out that the military base is infested with walkers, and we'll need to kill them in able to make it work, also like I said in the previous chapter, I'll be bringing in the Highschool Of The Dead group as well since they're a part of Itami's group, and let's get to it shall we?)

[Late night...]

As I laid in my sleeping bag, I heard footsteps outside of my tent, I had my kunai drawn not knowing if it was a walker or someone trying to loot the camp while we were asleep, my heart began to rush as I had no idea who it was, but when my tent zipped open, it was one of my girlfriends, Saeko Busujima.

She came into the tent and began to take off her clothes and she climbed into the sleeping bag with me, feeling the warmth of Saeko's body next to mine was an invigorating experience, I pulled Saeko in so we could cuddle together, but I was too tired to have sex, and I bet that Saeko was too since we were both slaying walkers and trying to find food, water, supplies, and survivors, it takes a lot out of someone.

"I could've sworn that we were being attacked by walkers, but I'm glad it's you." I said and Saeko kissed me letting me know that she was still thinking about me as we both began to fall asleep.

[Dream]

I found myself lying in a dark room with what seems to be a jail door in front of me, my hands and feet were tied together with rope as I laid on the ground on my stomach, Just then, I heard a man's voice.

"You shouldn't have defied the saviors." The voice said, and a man with a slick hairstyle along with a light salt and pepper beard wearing a red scarf, black leather jacket, blue denim jeans, and cowboy boot carrying a barbed wire baseball bat.

"I'm not for you, or for your fucking little group that call yourselves, 'The Savoirs', I'm for my own survival." The dream me said, and the mystery man opened the door and grabbed the dream me by the neck having the dream me sit on my knees.

"Tsk, tsk, you got such vigor in you, such a shame to see it all go to waste." The figure said, and I spat into the man's face.

"Fuck you, cocksucker." I cursed and he wiped away the saliva from his face and gripped the bat in his hand with the intent to use it.

"You're going to regret that." The man said, and dream me just laughed at him.

"I regret shit!" The dream me hissed, and with that the figure gripped the bat and raised it to take a swing, as soon as the bat made contact, that was when I woke up.

Itami banged on a pot trying to get us up.

"Okay guys, up and at 'em!" Itami called out, I swear, he's going to attract walkers if he keeps doing that.

"Saeko, time to wake up." I said, and the swordswoman opened her eyes to see me just as naked as she was, and we both grabbed our clothes and began to get dressed, as soon as the two of us were dressed, we began to load up into vehicles and made our way to the military base.

Along the way, we came across a duo, it was Shizuka's friend Rika Minami and she had a dark skinned man with her, Marcus Santa.

Itami stopped the bus, opened the door for the duo and they got on the bus.

"So, what are we up against?" I asked as Marcus sat down right next to me.

"A lot of walkers, but hopefully they're the only thing that we have to deal with and hopefully the base have weapons, ammo and other shit that we need."

"And hopefully we can make it our new home to stay in." Rika added.

As the bus moved along the road we saw cars lining the road from people trying to escape but it was no use, the walkers caused so many people to try and run from the chaos, but the cars ran out of gasoline because gas is a precious commodity that's running scarce, and we need every drop to keep moving.

I've even seen firsthand what the walkers are capable of, even at night, it seems that walkers are more aggressive when the sun goes down, I guess it's in their nature to be feral at night.

So we need to clear the base before nightfall if we want to claim a new home, we could see the military base on the horizon and if we're successful, then it's going to be our new home.

We got to the front gate and there were walkers waiting to chow down on us, but they were in for a bad case of indigestion.

Rory then got out the back of the bus as she leaped onto the ground with walkers surrounding the demi-goddess, but slaying the undead was Rory's wheelhouse, it was her bread and butter, she enjoyed slaying anything living or undead since she's a demigoddess of death.

Rory spun her axe around above her head letting people know that she's ready to kill, she then lunges at the first walker as she slashed through four more as if the walkers were made of paper, but that was just a warm up, she was looking for more walkers to slay.

"Save some for the rest of us Rory!" I shouted from the back of the bus and Rory headed into the base as she was licking her lips looking for more undead to slay.

We all got off the bus and began to head into the military base, the walkers began to get a whiff of our scents knowing that we were here and the base was going to be under our control as soon as we evict the vermin from the premises.

I equipped my AR-15 and my kunai knowing what might come out of this fight, Zack had his trusty Crescent Rose that he named after Ruby Rose's weapon from RWBY, the walkers began to charge at us as Zack transformed Crescent Rose into scythe form and began to slice up walkers like Rory did, I aimed my rifle and squeezed the trigger sending bullets into the heads of the horde of walkers as they began to drop like flies.

The rest of the team began to head into the buildings and clear them out, Zack and I decided to check out the barracks and make sure that they were still habitable.

I then pulled out an adrenaline shot and injected it into the side of my thigh causing the adrenaline shot to take effect, everything became slow for a few seconds and went back to normal, as soon as that happened, I swapped my AR for my ninjato blade, as soon as I had my sword equipped, I began to cut down as many walkers as I can mostly decapitating them and slicing their heads in half for fun.

One walker tried to get the drop on me, but it was no use, I took the sword and cleaved the walker's head in half while it sat on it's shoulders.

"Shall we?" Zack asked, and I nodded as we both headed into the barracks, we saw that the place was empty but it didn't mean that there were walkers around.

Zack then switches Crescent Rose to rifle mode in case there were walkers around, and it seemed that one walker was snarling from the back, which could only mean that there was at least one walker in the barracks could be more so we needed to keep an eye out for any more.

The walker comes out of the sergeant's quarters and it seemed to be the deceased drill instructor, so Zack decided to put it out of it's misery by blasting it's head off.

"Everybody report in." Itami said over the portable radio, and I answered him back.

"Roman here, Zack and I just cleared out one of the barracks, going to check on the others." I said as we both headed for another barracks.

"Okay keep me informed when it's all clear." Itami said, and I made sure that I followed his orders.

"Roger that, over and out." I answered as we began to sweep the barracks one at a time.

When we opened the door to another barracks there were more walkers and Zack pulled out a frag grenade as he pulled the pin, cooked it for three seconds, then rolls it into the barracks as I closed the door.

The grenade did it's job and took out the walkers that took up residence in the area, there were four in total so we were halfway done, we headed for the third barracks and met up with Marcus and Rika, it seems that they already cleared this one out, and they decided to team up with me and Zack as we made our way to the fourth and final barracks as we saw like the second one was filled with walkers as we were about to open fire on the walkers, I pulled out my iPod and began to play some music.

[Song: Don't Stop Me Now Artist: Queen Genre: Classic Rock]

We began to shoot the walkers as the undead began to drop to the ground unable to get back up.

The barracks were secure, now to find more walkers to kill, we found Saeko slashing the living hell out of a small cluster which contained at least ten walkers, her uniform was smeared in blood and I could use a nice hot shower as well, but I wouldn't mind sharing one with Saeko.

Saeko then joined us as we continued and saw that the number of walkers began to diminish as we were becoming victorious of claiming the base for our group.

[Two hours and several dead walkers later…]

"Well...looks like we raided a military base." Said Rika.

"Yeah. Wasn't ninja...but we got the job done." Marcus replied back.

We then headed back to Itami and the others as we began to check out the rest of the base, I went with zack to see if the armory was still intact, luckily it was, and there were shotguns, rifles, pistols, and other guns lined up on racks just then we heard footsteps right behind us, and the hairs on the back of my neck were standing up.

"Having fun without me?" A Russian accent came from behind, it was our Russian Neko compadre, Anastasia "Tania" Klevorick.

Tania was a cat girl, strawberry blonde hair, she blue eyes, she wore a camo jacket with a white tank top, she also had khaki cargo pants along with a pair of boots, she had F size cup breasts, medium size cat ears, and she also a long furry tail along with markings on her face making her look like Millianna from Fairy Tail.

"When'd you show up?" Zack asked, and Tania came over to me as she wrapped her arms around my neck as she gently licked my left ear.

"I just got here, I was getting a look over by one of the so called JSDF soldiers." Tania said, as we both knew that there was one who also had a neko fetish.

"It was Kurta wasn't it?" I asked, and Kurta came out of nowhere as Tania was grasping onto me as she wanted to be with me.

"Oh Roman, do you know this neko?" Kurta asked, and I nodded since Tania happens to be a part of my harem.

"Yeah, this neko here happens to be one of my girlfriends, and she also taught me and Zack how to speak, read and write fluent Russian." I said, and he was kind of dashed that he met a nice neko, but he kind of missed Persia.

"Oh, if you're looking for food, the pantry is stocked with nonperishable food items along with some military MREs." Tania said, that was good news, we needed full stomachs to keep on surviving.

"What about showers?" I asked, and she nodded, there were functioning hot showers we could use, which was good since I needed one, but there were more challenges and enemies coming our way.

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Alright guys, here's the second chapter. And I gotta say, it took me some time to do it, but I couldn't resist putting in a Negan cameo nor do I regret it, but when Negan comes, oh ho boy, all bets are off! But all in all if you can pass the word of mouth with this story, I'd like to get more characters involved, and it would be much appreciated. Also a special thanks to WhiskeyFoxtrotTangoCharlie141 for all of his help with this chapter, and I'm thinking of doing a special lemon next chapter and it's going to be a surprise, so I can't ruin it, anyway, leave a review, fave follow, idea for a future chapter also I'm still doing the SYOC segment, so feel free to drop a character to add to Itami's group. So until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	3. Skull Hunters

Chapter 3: Skull Hunters

(Opening A/N: Okay, before I begin this chapter, I'd like to share some wisdom from my good friend, The Celestial Sky Dragon. "Negan is the necessary evil, and he brings the best out of Rick and his group. Also Jeffrey Dean Morgan kills it when he plays Negan." So before we meet up with Rick's group down the road, but first some independent material, so the first thing that we need to deal with, is a group of hunters who take sport in killing both the living, and the dead. So expect all out bloodshed for this chapter as well, so without further ado, here's chapter 3.)

I decided to make use of the showers and I found some soap along with a washcloth so I could be able to scrub myself down, I also took a sniff of my clothes, I could use some fresh clothing since I wore this for a week.

"If you're gonna take a shower, catch." Itami said as he tossed me a duffel bag, inside it was a fresh towel, clean t-shirt, boxers, socks, and denim jeans that are just my size.

"Thanks Itami." I said as I headed into the showers, first was the changing area where I began to strip down 'til I was completely nude, I then took my glasses off and set them inside of a small locker as I headed into the showers, there were faucets on the walls and there were some faucets with pillars in the center of the room, it was really open and this was used to shower a lot of soldiers before the walkers came, with that said, I turned the faucet on and water began to shoot out.

As soon as the water was hot enough for me to be comfortable with, I stood under the shower head as I felt a week's worth of sweat, dirt, and walker blood began to wash off and I began to lather up the cloth with the soap.

Just then, I heard footsteps coming into the shower, I hope it wasn't a walker since we just cleared the base, but it turned out it was Saeko, it looked like she wanted to take a shower as well, even though we didn't have a rule stating that men and women should shower separately, she then came over to me and joined me under the shower as she came up to me and we both began to kiss.

My heart began to beat a few extra pumps as I had some blood head down to my groin and Saeko wanted this as much as I did, so she lifted her leg as I came in close to her.

 **Lemon in 3...2...1…**

As I entered into Saeko, she let out a lustful moan and she wrapped her arms around me for stability, I went deeper inside of Saeko and she tilted her head back losing herself in the pleasure of me and her being one with each other.

"Fuck me, fuck me hard." Saeko told me as I began to thrust inside of the swordswoman and it sent a rush of vigor through my partner as she wrapped both of her legs around my waist as she wanted more.

And I couldn't help but give her what she wanted, but I set her on her hands and knees onto the floor as we began to do the doggy style.

This feeling of pleasure that I'm sharing with Saeko wanted me to give her all of me, and I began to fondle the swords woman's breasts, but it seemed that the floor was too slippery for any traction to hold when you do doggy style, Saeko moaned and gasped as she wanted to be on top, so I changed as I laid on my back and Saeko sat on top of me with the shower still running, Saeko was on the verge of climaxing, and I wanted to shoot inside of her if she'd let me.

"Please come inside me!" Saeko shouted, I just hope Itami doesn't know about this…

So I placed my hands on Saeko's hips as we thrusted and moaned lustfully, I was close to climaxing, and Saeko wanted it so bad, but I wanted us to come together, with three additional thrusts, I released myself inside of Saeko as she just landed on top of my chest.

As soon as the two of us gained enough strength, Saeko got off of me and she helped me up as she turned the shower off and we both dried off before heading back into the changing area, Saeko puts on her panties along with her bra, and I slipped my boxers along with my clean socks, then the denim jeans and finally the shirt followed by my glasses so I can be able to see.

Saeko then put her clean school dress as I looked at her with an interest of doing it with her again.

As soon as Saeko and I got out of the showers, Marcus saw the two of us come out, and he knew that there was something going on between me and Saeko.

"So, did you and your swordswoman have a little fun?" Marcus asked, and I just sighed at that comment and replied…

"When you and Rika do it, then we'll exchange experiences."

As soon as we were settled in, Itami heard a distress call coming from the radio, it seems that there were survivors who needed help from a group that were hunting them, and we needed to act fast, so Itami dispatched me, Zack, Tania, Saeko, Rika, Marcus, Takashi, Kohta, Tuka, Kurata, Rory, and Kurabayashi along with Kurokawa since she was a medic on hand in case someone got hurt.

As soon as we got onto the bus, we left the base and headed to the location where the distress call was coming from, but it seemed that we weren't the only ones after the survivors, a horde of walkers began to head towards the survivors as well, along with a bunch of hunters.

It seems that the hunters were after the folks as well, and the survivors were held up in an abandoned cabin.

Выходите, и мы можем закончить вашу жалкую жизнь, или мы сгорим салону! [Translation: Come on out, and we can end your miserable lives, or we'll burn the cabin down!] Said one of the men in Russian, it seemed that they were hunters looking for sport.

"I'll go after the survivors, you go after the hunters, Roman, Zack with me." Tania said as we followed her to the group of walkers who were trying to get into the cabin but it was heavily barricaded from the inside as the survivors were trying not to be turned into walkers and the hunters were looking to make them trophies for their hunt.

Tania let out a loud whistle as the horde of walkers noticed the sound and began to come our way, this was like a rail shooter that you'd find at an arcade, the rule of thumb is always shoot the closest enemy first, as soon as the walkers were in close range, I began to pop off some semi automatic gunfire with my trusty AR-15, and both Kohta and Tuka were watching over us with a pair of bolt action sniper rifles as one walker was right behind me and Kohta had his sights on the walker taking it out with a headshot as the bullet entered the left side of the walker's skull and exited out the right as blood and walker brains spewed out of the walker's head as it dropped to the ground and laid dead.

Thank whatever god is out there listening that I've got guardian angels watching over me, and one of them is an elf.

As we got closer to the cabin, one walker grabbed Tania as I pulled out my kunai and stabbed it into the forehead of the walker as I pulled it out and wiped it off.

"If anyone is in there, we're here to save you, don't worry, we're not your enemies." Tania said as the door to the cabin opened and a PX4 Beretta was pointed at the catgirl but the man raised the gun when he knew that it wasn't one of the hunters.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea that you were here to save us, we have an injured woman and she needs some medical help. My name is Greyson Sanders, and this my friend, Hikaru Kamijou, and the woman is Amanda." Greyson said as we went into the cabin.

We saw a woman sitting there clutching her stomach, it looked serious, but she looked like she was going to turn, the woman groaned in pain.

"What happened to her?" I asked, and Greyson began to tell us that they were captured then released and being hunted down by a rogue faction of survivors known as the "Skull Hunters" and they were hunting these three for sport, and we had to do something to the wounded woman and just like that she stopped breathing.

"This is not good guys, She's going to turn, and you know what that means?" Zack said as he pulls out his Kimber 1911 Colt, and he points it at the deceased woman and squeezed the trigger as he kills her before she could turn.

"I know it's tough, but we need all the help we can get." I said, and both men agreed to join us, even though it was going to be a little difficult to get out with the Skull Hunters out there and there might be more walkers out there as well, but then a molotov cocktail breaks through a window and smashes onto the floor beginning to burn, then more molotovs begin to fly into the cabin.

"Everybody out!" I yelled as I kicked the door down and we were surrounded by a bunch of armed hunters with their weapons trained on us.

"Damnit." I cursed as I knew that we were caught, hopefully Itami could be able to rescue us.

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger guys, but I need to conserve any more brain cells for the next chapter, and yes it seems that the Skull Hunters are going to be holding us as prisoners, so we might have to fight them to make sure that our survival is going to be certain, so anyway, feel free to leave a review, Fave, Follow, OC, Idea for future chapter, or anything to make this story better! And until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	4. Captured

Chapter 4: Captured

(Opening A/N: Since we last left our heroes and heroines, the group were searching for survivors since Itami dispatched us to find the source of the distress call that was made, and it turned out that the Skull Hunters a group of rogue survivors who hunt not only walkers, but also other survivors as well for sport, they enjoy killing things both living and dead, so we're going to need a plan if we want to live another day. But let's get to the action shall we?)

The cabin began to burn to the ground with the woman that was being hunted for sport burned inside, and the hunters had their guns trained on us as we had no alternative but to surrender, even though we could take them.

But it was like pulling weeds, basically you need to find the source so it can't grow again, so we need to find out who's in charge of the Skull Hunters so we can find them and see if we can get them off of our backs since we don't need people trying to pick a fight with us, we just want to survive for as long as we can.

"All of you, get on ground now!" One man demanded as we got on our knees and placed our hands behind our head, but one guy kicked me in the back as I landed face down into the dirt, and one man had his boot on top of my skull.

He then pulls out a Makarov and aims it to the ground close to my head about an inch from my face, when he pulled the trigger, the bullet hit the dirt trying to scare me.

Вы думаете, что меня напугало, подумайте еще раз, я имею право жить, и я выживу так долго, как только смогу.[You think that was going to scare me, think again, I have a right to live, and I'm going to survive for as long as I can.] I said in Russian as the hunter aimed the gun at Tania, and Zack spoke out trying to protect her.

Нет! Не смей! Я убью тебя, ублюдки, если ты вредишь этой девушке! [No! Don't you dare! I'll kill you bastards if you harm that girl!] Zack warned in Russian as they began to put blindfolds over each of us as they began to take us into different vehicles, as we felt a push and we began to move, I could feel the Makarov in the back of my skull as I got into the back of a car and the door closed as I could hear the trunk open and all of our weapons were being loaded into the car.

The cars then started and Kurokawa saw that we were being taken hostage, and she called the rest back to send a urgent request to rescue us to Itami, since he's the leader of our group.

The cars went about 10 miles as we came to a stop and there we saw a bunch of men guarding a single building and they even had walker heads on pikes as soon as the cars came to a stop, we were taken out and our weapons were confiscated, I usually feel naked without my weapons and we were brought inside of the building as we heard some Russian conversation between two men, and they stopped talking as they saw me and the other being brought in front of the leader of the Skull Hunters.

As soon as we were in front of the faction leader, I got kicked in the back of the right leg as I felt my right knee probably tweaked, and we had our blindfolds removed as we saw a bald, muscular Russian man with a J shaped scar on his left cheek along with a tattoo of a hammer and sickle inside of a red star on the right side of his neck, he wore a tank top with tattoos covering his arms and chest, he also wore denim jeans and some boots, his weapon of choice, a five pound sledgehammer.

The leader had it slung over his shoulders, making himself look like a big man, and he took the weapon off of his shoulders with the intent to use it.

"I thought I told you, when you hunt, bring back only the corpses of your kills." Hissed the leader as he spun the sledgehammer in his hands. back

The leader then swung it at one of his own men that captured us and the hunter dropped to the ground as he was getting his skull smashed in by an angry leader, and that was just a statement about bringing corpses back to their hideout, and the leader removed the sledgehammer as it was covered in blood and brain that covered the hard steel head of the hammer as it was ready to take out another person.

"Take them to the cellar so we can prepare for another hunt." The leader said as the hunters hoisted us up and we were taken to a cellar where we were to be held as prisoners, my right knee was still tweaked from that shot one of the hunters gave me as I limped to the destination and we all were sent downstairs and placed into a room with one other person, it seemed that he was taken in as well, and he was Russian but he had no connections to the Skull Hunters.

"I trust you met the leader of the hunters, nice guy, the group calls him 'The Wolf.' But I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Nikolai Bobinsky. And you are?" Nikolai asked as I told him who I was.

"My name is Roman, and I'm originally from Maine, I came down here for an anime convention when the walkers came." I said as I began to move my leg, Nikolai then came over to assess the damage to my leg.

"Please continue." Nikolai said, and I pointed to the back of my leg as he checked it.

"My name is Zack Vazquez, I'm Puerto Rican and I'm from New Hampshire, I also came to Georgia for the same anime convention in Atlanta then the walkers came and here we are." Zack said, and now it was Tania's turn.

"I'm Anastasia Klevorick from Boston Massachusetts, originally from St. Petersburg, Russia, but I was a former assassin before the walkers came, and I knew both Roman and Zack for a while since I was brought to Atlanta because they wanted to show me off as a living breathing neko." Said Tania, and Nikolai looked at the catgirl as he saw that she was really what she was.

"This might hurt a little, luckily there are no broken bones, just a pulled muscle." Nikolai said as he pulled my leg and a sharp pain went through my leg as my leg was back to normal and the pain subsided, memo to self: do not get kicked in the back of the leg.

The key to survival is to keep moving and if you stay in one place then you're nothing more than fodder for the walkers, and when that happens...GAME OVER!

Just then, the door opened and the wolf and another man came into the room as he spoke to all of us.

"I hear that one of you is a former mercenary and has a tattoo on the back of their neck, search them." The wolf ordered the man as we were forced onto our knees and one by one, they began to check each one of us, it turns out that I was a former mercenary, and I happen to have PMC tattoo on the back of my neck.

As soon as the thug noticed that I had a band-aid on the back of my neck, he ripped it off pulling a few hairs off of my neck as well and god it was painful.

I grabbed the guy and slammed him to the ground and in a fit of rage, I began to smash the hell out of the guy.

"So it's you?" The wolf said as he took me and slammed me to the ground as well and he placed a hand onto my neck, choking me.

"Yeah, what about it?" I said in a strained voice, and he hoisted me up so I'm up on my feet and he tosses me back down and I got back up onto my feet and I was about to wail on the wolf until a pair of men came out and stopped me.

"Prepare the hunt for this one." The wolf said as they carried me out and Tania screamed "No" in Russian, she was afraid that I was going to be fed to walkers but it was the start of a new hunt, and I was going to be the hunted, but I can also be the hunter since I'm an assault, recon and stealth survivor of the group and thanks to my mercenary training, I've been through a lot, so I noticed that this was an opportunity to get me and my friends out, but I need to find a way out along with all of our weapons, there were too many to fight, but if I can isolate the enemy and take them out in small groups then I could make some progress.

As soon as we made our way to the armory, I saw all of our weapons along with my iPod sitting there, so this seemed like a good opportunity to do something, so I stomped my foot on one man's foot and kicked his face, grabbing his key along with his sidearm.

"Which key do I need to open the armory?" I asked, and I tossed it to the other guy as I squeezed the trigger killing one guy, showing that I meant business.

"This one." The guard said as I took the key from him and I opened the armory grabbing my gear along with Zack's and Tania, along with a few other weapons for our new friends, and I had to be quick with how we're going to get out of here.

So I plugged my earbuds into my ears, turned my iPod on and began to listen to some good music.

[Song: The Vengeful One Artist: Disturbed Genre: Rock]

I needed to move quickly if I wanted to free my friends, as soon as the sound of a gunshot went off, there were more hunters coming my way, I even found a grenade belt as well, which served as an equalizer.

But little do my enemies know, that as a former mercenary, I was known as the "Death Dealer" and now it was time to show the hunters why I'm called that…

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: Alright, number four is in the bag, I'm sorry if I don't know any Russian and I had to use Google Translate for it, I don't really have any actual translators to help out, so I had to rely on Google to translate English to Russian, but anyway, the season is coming to a close, and even though the show will be coming back in February, I'm only getting started with this, and also, this is an appetizer before we dine on the entree which is Negan, so I hope you guys enjoyed this and I'll be sure to start up on chapter 5 soon. Anyway, feel free to leave a review, fave follow, OC, idea for a future chapter, etc. And as always, until the next blood soaked action filled chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	5. Death Dealer

Chapter 5: Death Dealer

(Opening A/N: Ho, ho, this is it! Now it's time to kill some hunters and show them that if you mess with a death dealer or his friends, then you'll see why I'm called, "The Death Dealer." Plus, I'm not killing off The Wolf just yet, I want to savor it, killing him off would be like tasting a food that has no flavor. Also, this is going to be an ultra violent chapter so readers be warned! However, if you're an aficionado of violence of any sort, like yours truly, then this is right up your alley, so let's begin!)

As I cranked the music up, I began to feel a rush of violent intent running through my veins like a fire, as I cocked my AR-15 as hunters began to come in front of me, preventing me from getting to my friends with the attempt to free, but it was no big deal, if they weren't going to let me get to my friends, then I'll just have to shoot my way through them.

(Begin the song...)

 _He is observing the chaos, taking in the lack of raw humanity_

 _It's as if the entire world's fallen in love with their insanity_

I began to head down the hall where I was taken and more men began to rush towards me, but this is where the death dealer excels at, when there are a lot men standing in front of me, I show little to no mercy.

 _Hear the innocent voices scream_

 _As their tormentors laugh through all of it_

One man came running at me with a hatchet and I grabbed the hatchet from the guy slamming it into his skull splitting the skull in half, the others began to shoot but they were hitting a corpse of their dead comrade, but it turned out that he also had an MP5K SMG on his person, so I decided to put it to good use.

 _No forgiveness from all I've seen_

 _The degradation I cannot forget_

I checked the gun and it still had a full clip, and this seemed to be in good favor since I could use this against my enemies, I took the MP5K and began to unleash a barrage of bullets as it sprayed and hit the rest of the hunters as the bullets tore holes through the bodies along with the skulls killing the armed men clearing the area, but I had to be careful, there might be more lurking around.

 _So sleep soundly in your beds tonight_

 _For judgement falls upon you at first light_

One of the hunters was turning into a walker and I pulled out my P30L and popped the walker in the skull with one shot, and I began to do a thorough sweep of the area, I enjoyed being a one man army, especially when the lives of my friends are on the line.

 _I'm the hand of God_

 _I'm the dark messiah_

 _I'm the vengeful one_

As I came across a room with some guys sleeping on some cots, so I rolled a grenade into the room as the grenade did it's job and took out the men who were still asleep.

 _(Look inside and see what you're becoming)_

 _In the blackest moment of a dying world_

 _What have you become_

 _(Look inside and see what you're becoming)_

Then I began to head deeper into the hunters stronghold, more Skull Hunters were coming for me, trying to rescue my friends a little more harder, but if

I was going to fight through a bunch of murdering psychos, then so be it, one of the hunters spotted me as he and his buddies came to surround me, but this was like hitting the jackpot, and I was going to use the techniques that Saeko taught me.

 _As the violence surges_

 _And the teeming masses have been terrorized_

 _The human predators all gone mad_

 _Are reaping profits born from their demise_

I changed weapons to my katana as I swung it around a couple of times looking for some heads to split, so I lunged at the nearest one and decapitated one hunter stabbing the head with the tip of the sword, the second guy came charging at me as I dodged the charging guy and sliced off the back of the charging hunter's skull along with part of his brain.

 _The rabid media plays their roles_

 _Stoking the flames of war to no surprise_

 _Only too eager to sell their souls_

 _For the apocalypse must be televised_

 _Another guy came at me and I stabbed his chest and stabbed him right through his mouth as the blade pierced through the brain killing another hunter, and I had to use the corpses as a trail to the armory._

 _The third guy got his head split in half as well, if there's one thing I'm good for, is body counts._

 _So sleep soundly in your beds tonight_

 _For judgement falls upon you at first light_

 _I'm the hand of God_

 _I'm the dark messiah_

 _I'm the vengeful one_

 _(Look inside and see what you're becoming)_

 _In the blackest moment of a dying world_

 _What have you become_

 _(Look inside and see what you're becoming)_

I noticed that the room where we were being held was having a four guys just sitting there drinking scotch, I pulled the pin on another grenade as I tossed it and gave it a small kiss as I tossed it with the grenade doing its job taking out the men in there killing them, limbs, intestines, gore, and other body parts spewed all over the room turning into a grindhouse scene.

 _When you die_

 _You'll know why_

 _For you cannot be saved_

 _With all the world enslaved_

 _When you die_

 _You'll know why_

One of the hunters grabbed my kunai, and I grabbed his hand snapping his finger, then I drew my kunai as I slipped it under the hunter's chin stabbing it through his skull killing the son of a bitch.

 _You'll die_

 _You'll know why_

 _For you cannot be saved_

 _This world is too depraved_

 _When you die_

 _You'll know why_

One grenade left, so I had to make it count, but I'm going to save it for later, I haven't used my Benelli M4 in a while and it was screaming to be used, so I sheathed the katana and equipped the semiautomatic shotgun.

 _I'm the hand of God_

 _I'm the dark messiah_

 _I'm the vengeful one_

 _(Look inside and see what you're becoming)_

 _In the blackest moment of a dying world_

 _What have you become_

 _(Look inside and see what you're becoming)_

As soon as I had my shotgun in hand, I ran up to another hunter as I placed the barrel of the gun into his mouth and squeezed the trigger as the buckshot tore through the man's head and hit another guy as well.

 _I'm the hand of God_

 _I'm the dark messiah_

 _I'm the vengeful one_

 _(Look inside and see what you're becoming)_

 _In the blackest moment of a dying world_

 _What have you become_

 _(Look inside and see what you're becoming)_

 _(Look inside and see what you're becoming)_

As soon as the song ended, I found the key which was used to keep my friends in the cellar, and it turned out we had a new ally if he wanted to join us, along with all the weapons we could bring back to the base if we could get there.

As soon as I unlocked the door and began to head down the stairs and all five of my friends tried to attack and I held my hands out trying to stop them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I come in peace." I said, and Tania began to embrace me in a hug.

"I thought you were going to get yourself killed." Tania said worried, but I'm a death dealer and killing people is the name of my game.

"Listen, I just unlocked the armory and if we get there quick, take all the weapons, ammo, grenades, anything that we can take back to the base, that could be a plus in all of our books." I said and there were some nods in the group as they needed their weapons back.

We then headed through the stronghold and the group looked at all the kills that were made, but there was no sign of the wolf anywhere.

"You know, you could've saved me some." Zack implied, and I just scoffed at that statement.

"And what? Forfeit my title as 'Death Dealer?' No thank you. I mean that's the only thing that I cherish." I retorted, we then came across the armory with all the weapons, ammo, explosives, and armor that the hunters had stocked, fate seemed to be smiling on all of us, as we all gathered up the guns, ammo, explosives and other things we could carry as we were about to leave the stronghold of the Skull Hunters, there was a note on the door which was from the wolf.

*It seems that I have underestimated you all, I will take my leave, but let it be known, I will come back and I will have an army at my helm to bring you down. Mark my words, your end will soon come. -The Wolf*

I crumpled the letter into a ball and tossed it to one side, as soon as we were outside, we saw a couple of what seemed to be functioning cars and if luck serves us right, we might have transport to get back to Itami and the others.

As soon as we had the cars loaded up, we had to get out of here before more of those guys show up.

The cars started without any problem and they both had full tanks of gas, so we needed to find shelter before the sun goes down, and the sun was beginning to set which meant the walkers become more aggressive at night and there could be more, which meant we needed to barricade ourselves somewhere and head out at dawn.

We came across a small abandoned town which seemed like a perfect spot to hole up for the night.

As soon as we found a good spot to park the cars, we covered them up so no one could be able to steal them, and it turned out that there was a hotel in the area, where we can catch some z's before dawn.

Before we could do anything, we barricaded the door and the windows were already boarded so nothing could be able to get in.

I found a carton of unopened cigarettes which could come in useful, but since it was the walker uprising, there'd might be no tomorrow coming of when I could use one.

So I grabbed the carton and pulled out a pack, I could use it to keep myself awake.

"Light?" Zack asked handing me a zippo, I nodded and and thanked him for it.

"You guys go rest up, I'll be on first watch." I said as I opened the pack and pulled out a cigarette, I then placed it into my lips and lit it using the zippo that I bummed off of Zack.

I was going to use it to keep me awake for part of the night, I don't want to catch some z's when we're overrun by walkers.

I had a Remington M24 7.62 bolt action sniper rifle with Suppressor attachment, and the sunk sank as the town was engulfed in darkness, I needed to make sure that we could escape when daylight comes.

I could still remember what happened three months ago, and it still burned into my skull like it was yesterday.

The riots, the missing people, the napalming of Atlanta and L.A., I had no idea how to process it.

Then a couple of walkers appeared as they were snarling and roaming the street below.

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: I'm going to take a step back and fill in the blanks next chapter about how we all met when we were a part of Atlanta-Con, when the walker uprising happened, and how we first met Itami and his group. So feel free to leave a review, fave, follow, idea for a future chapter, OC, etc. And as always, until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	6. Recollection

Chapter 6: Recollection

(Opening A/N: Okay, I'm going to fill in a major blank about what happened three months ago and how the whole walker uprising happened. It turned out that Zack and I were a part of Atlanta-Con when the walkers came, then we had the airports cancel all flights along with the trains and other major forms of transport begin to cancel let alone close, also we get to meet Itami and his group at Fort Bennett as we became members of his group. Also, IRL, I don't smoke, this is just a story only deal. Anyway, best to get started…)

It was midnight and those two walkers were wandering aimlessly as I watched them through the scope of the rifle, the cigarette that I was smoking continued to burn as I took a puff off of it, Itami would kill me if I started smoking in front of him.

Just then, I found myself in the company of the lovely Russian neko as she curled up right next to me and I wrapped my arm around her.

"Can't sleep can you?" I asked, Tania shook her head no, I couldn't blame her since we still remember the incident that happened three months ago.

"Not really, you still haunted by three months ago?" Tania asked, and she saw it in my face, there was no way you could still forget about what happened, but we had to do what we needed to survive, Tania then crawled in closer and she sat with me as we embraced each other, trying to keep each other company, but no matter what I do, I'm still haunted by the last day of Atlanta-Con.

[Atlanta-Con, Three Months ago...]

Truth be told, I've never been to a major Comic-Con like Atlanta or anything big, I've only been to a small one, but that was it, when I went to a major one, I felt like a little fish in a big ocean, and it was massive, there were cosplayers from T.V. shows, anime, video games, Sci-Fi movies, cartoons, even comic books too, and they even had a lot of merchandise there as well, but I went there for anything anime and comic book based, Zack was dressed up as a zombie slayer from some video game, and he was entering into the cosplay contest, it turned out his costume came in 2nd and the first place winner was a guy dressed as Bulat from Akame Ga Kill.

It was the last day of Atlanta-Con when we decided that it was time for us to pack up and go home, but little did we know about what was going on…

Tania, Zack and I all came back to our hotel room when I decided to turn on the news to see if there was something going on about the riots in L.A., we had a friend in California that I'm really worried about, as soon as I turned on the news, it seemed that there were riots going on along with looting and police brutality in the streets, and it seemed that the army had ordered a napalm strike on L.A. which seemed a little unnecessary since there were a lot of innocent people in L.A., or so I thought.

But the truth of the matter was, they were doing it since people were turning into walking corpses that we know as walkers.

"Guys, are you seeing this?" I asked and both Zack and Tania were looking at the TV as the reports of massive casualties in L.A. showed us what kind of world we were in, it seemed that no one is safe, just then...we heard a scream outside of our room as I opened the door and there was a woman running for her life as she was being chased by someone or something, and it turned out that something was really an undead corpse that was about to eat her, it snarled and the woman came to a dead end at the end of the hall.

"No, stay back!" The woman screamed, and I totally forgot that I bought a butterfly knife here in Atlanta for $20 at a pawn shop, I opened my duffel bag and grabbed the knife flicking it open.

"Hey! Dead breath! Over here!" I shouted as the walking corpse snarled and turned my way, it shuffled right towards me as I gripped the knife and stabbed it right into the skull of the corpse as the knife did it's job.

Just then, there was a helicopter with a voice from from a P.A. system, the person who was on the system had a message for any or all survivors.

"To any survivors left in Atlanta, please report to Fort Bennett for immediate evac, repeat, please report to Fort Bennett for immediate evac." The voice said, and there were people crowding the streets as they were trying to get to safety but it turned out that we decided to head for the roof of the hotel, it turned out that we were lucky to take the roof the helicopter that was issuing the warning was waiting for anyone who got the message it seems that the three of us were lucky to make it to the roof, but I was curious why the woman we saved didn't want to come with us.

"You three, we don't have much time, we need to get to Fort Bennett if you want to live." The soldier said as the three of us all climbed onto the helicopter and the helicopter took off as a pair of F-16 fighter jets came over dropping a pair of napalm filled bombs like they did on the news, but it wasn't on TV the bombs wiped out the people below causing a lot of death and burning going on in the street below, I wish I could say that this was all just a bad dream, but there was no waking up from this, it was all happening, and there was no waking up.

The helicopter then took us to Fort Bennett where we were met with both US and JSDF forces as they were trying to see if they could get people registered in able to see if they were able to fight, of course the three of us are capable of handling our own since we happen to be professionals at our jobs, two of us happen to be former assassins and one was an ex-mercenary, take your pick on who's who.

There was a U.S. soldier talking with a member of the JSDF and another U.S. soldier came out and got the attention of the JSDF soldier.

"Itami, you got three people that just arrived." The soldier said and Itami came to us.

Itami then came to us, and he was holding a clipboard, he wanted to get some information from us.

"Okay you three, I just need to get your names so we can be able to keep tabs each other, I'm Youji Itami by the way." Itami said, and I began to tell him my name.

"Roman Rideout." I said, and Itami jotted it down in Japanese.

Anastasia Klevorick."

"Zack Vazquez."

We followed Itami to the armory as there was a wide variety of guns and other weapons, I picked up a katana, Kunai, two H&K P30Ls, AR-15, and a Benelli M4, Zack found a .50 caliber rifle which can transform into a deadly scythe, along with a pair of Kimber 1911 Colt .45s, whereas Tania got an M16A4 carbine assault rifle, Glock 34 handgun, and a military issue hatchet.

As soon as we had all of our weapons ready, we met with the rest of Itami's group, mostly some Japanese folks, along with a Gothic lolita with a giant axe, a couple of elves one had darker skin than the other, and there was a young girl who had a staff of some kind and she looked like a mage, along with a red head girl and a troupe.

"I trust you managed to survive the bombing, but I'm afraid that this is only the beginning." The girl said, and I knew that my fear was coming true, that this was the zombie apocalypse.

"Oh, how rude of me, my name is Roman by the way, and I'll be a part of this group from now on." I said as I shook the hand of the mage.

"I'm Lelei La Lena." Said the girl and she pointed to the gothic lolita.

"That's Rory Mercury, Tuka Luna Marceau, Yao Haa Dushi, and over there is Princess Piña Co Lada along with her rose knights. Who are the other two that came with you?" Lelei asked, I then pointed to the Puerto Rican and introduced him first.

"This is Zack Vazquez, he's originally from Puerto Rico, but he's been living in New Hampshire, and the cat girl is Anastasia Klevorick, but we usually call her "Tania" and she's originally from Russia, but she resides in Boston, Massachusetts." I said, just then there was some kind of radio chatter going on, it seemed that there were some more survivors and it seemed that they're Itami and the rest of us to go get the survivors since the survivors had a V.I.P. with them, and we needed to act fast so Itami along with the rest of us got packed up into a military transport as we headed for the destination.

But little did we know that there were people outside wanting into Fort Benning and we were coming out and the military began to push back against the survivors.

It seemed the signal was coming from Columbus.

As we left the fort, the soldiers began to shoot the civilians and they were being gunned down, and we knew that sooner or later, the fort will be overrun with the undead or many people who are trying to survive.

As soon as arrived to the destination of the distress call, it seemed that there were bodies littering the street.

We all got out of the transport as we gathered our weapons looking for whoever made the call.

"Alright, listen up, we need to search and extract any survivors, let's split up into teams of four, Roman, Zack, Tania, you're with me." Itami said as we joined Itami on the search, I had my AR-15 raised up as we needed to make sure that none of the undead were going to make us into one of them.

We found a house where Itami was holding up his tracking device, the signal was coming from inside.

I kicked the door in and we began to search the house, and we came across two people an African American man and a Japanese woman.

The man raised his hands trying to make sure that he and the woman weren't going to get killed.

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't shoot, don't shoot." Said the man, we then lowered our weapons a little.

"Who the hell are you two?" Itami asked, and the Woman introduced herself.

"I'm Sergeant Minami Rika, Officer of SAT and this is Marcus." She said and we had to make sure that there were no undead coming.

"You're an American?" Itami asked, and Marcus nodded.

"Yeah, man. I'm American." Marcus replied, he had another question to ask the man as well.

"You military?"

"Was...private security contractor now."

"Contractor huh? Where's your team?"

"Dead...same goes as my VIP who was a friend of mine. Was cornered by these...things but SAT saved me."

"Then where are the rest?"

Rika bowed her head showing that the rest of the crew were turned and she had to put them down.

"Oh...I'm sorry...and I'm sorry about your friends as well." Itami said with total sympathy.

Just then we heard the snarl of a walker as it came through the door and I popped a single bullet into the Walker's head killing it.

Our newfound allies decided to join us, but by the time we got to Fort Benning, we saw that the place was overrun as people were looting and rioting so we decided to keep moving.

[Present day]

As soon as I burned through the cigarette, I flicked the butt out of the window since I wasn't going to need it, Zack came out to take over patrol duty as he took the rifle from me.

"You two go on and get some sleep, I'll take over." Zack said as I picked up Tania and carried her like she was my blushing bride, and carried her into an available room so we can get some sleep.

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Well guys, I hope you enjoyed this, but here's a little food for thought, who'd be able to do the Japanese dub of Negan? I mean, I'd like to hear his speech in Japanese though which would be awesome to hear.

But anyway, I hope to see how good the mid season finale is going to be, and how Negan is going to fall, but it's kind of hard to let him go, because Negan is the necessary evil of the series and there won't be anyone to replace him.

As always feel free to leave a review, fave, follow, OC, etc, and until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	7. Banshee And Diablo

Chapter 7: Banshee And Diablo

(Opening A/N: Okay here's a couple of wandering assassins that are looking for people to kill and they don't take sides, basic run of the mill anti-heroes, they only go by code names: Banshee and Diablo. Who they're looking for, let alone what they do is unknown, but we need to get back to Itami and the others before the Wolf and the Skull Hunters find us and make us into one of their kill trophies. And I'm not letting the Skull Hunters turn my friends or myself turn into a kill trophy for their hunt. So let's get to the chapter...)

[The next day...]

As soon as the sun came up, we knew that this was a good time to move out and find our friends before the Skull Hunters have a chance to catch a second wind let alone retaliate for the mayhem I caused those poor bastards and I bet that the Wolf is still a little pissed off that I managed to break free of my captors along with my friends.

We then unbarricaded the door and the two walkers knew that we were in the hotel coming out, as soon as the walkers got our scent they came our way, Tania then pulls out her hatchet as she cleaves the walkers heads in half killing them.

Zack and I played Rock Paper Scissors in able to see who's going to drive, I had Rock, and Zack had paper so Zack beat me and he's going to drive.

So we got into the cars and drove out of the town as we looked into the rearview mirror as a horde of walkers began to fill the streets as we left the town, as soon as we were back on the road, there was a car going the opposite direction of where we were going from, but it seemed that the car made a massive 180, sped up and cut us off.

Just then, a red headed Caucasian woman and a Latino man came out of the cars as they had a pair of rifles pointing right at us, and we knew that they were either stupid or desperate.

As soon as we got out of the cars, we grabbed our guns, pointed them right back at the duo, and were in the middle of a stand off, the six of us, with the two of them.

"Where do you think you guys are going?" Asked the woman and we just wanted to get out of dodge without losing anything or anyone, it turned out that Tania had a couple of smoke grenades on hand since they could prove to be useful if we needed them and it looked like if things were going to be a good time to use it.

"None of your business, besides, if you're here to kill us, then you've got a problem." Zack said as he signalled Tania to throw the smoke grenade she pulled the pin tossing the grenades as they did their jobs and a blanket of smoke covered the duo and Zack knew who they were as we drove through the smoke making a temporary escape.

"You still got those smokes?" Zack asked and I pulled out the pack and opened it as Zack pulled one out as I handed him his lighter as I pulled another one out and we both used the lighter to light our smokes.

"Any idea who those two are?" I asked as I took a drag from the cigarette, Zack had an idea who they were and if he did, then that means Tania did as well.

"I think I have an idea, they're a pair of wandering assassins that go by code names, the red head is Banshee and the Latino is Diablo. They're both lethal assassins and they're probably looking for more people to kill, since most of the world is blanketed in walkers." Zack said, and I knew it'd be only a matter of time before they could have a chance to get back on our trail, and they come after us let alone Itami.

But I wasn't going to let anyone let alone our leader Itami get hurt by those two jackals, even when I have the skills as an ex-mercenary.

As soon as we came up to the next town, we found an APC along with Marcus and Rika it seemed that they were looking for us as well, lucky we ran into some familiar faces and they were informed about the two assassins hunting us down.

Before we could head back to the military base, it seemed that they were on a supply run, and since we available, we could join up and find anything that could help with our survival.

But we had to be careful since we don't know what's out here, could be walkers, skull hunters, or even those two assassins, so Greyson and I decided to check out a gun shop and see if we could find any ammo or weapons to make sure that we have a fighting chance against anything or anyone.

The door was locked and the guns inside were still intact, along with all the ammo.

I took the buttstock of my AR-15 and smashed it against the glass of the front door, as the alarm began to ring, and there was a walker inside as Greyson disposed of it by using his PX4 shooting it right in the head.

I then unlocked the door and took care of the alarm, as soon as the alarm was taken care of, I noticed the walker had keys on it, not only that the key happened to be for the gun display cases, a major victory for our cause.

Greyson was trying to get a gun from the case but it seemed that it was a little hard to do.

"Find something you like?" I asked, and Greyson nodded, it turned out that he wanted to get his hands on an AA12 full auto shotgun, so I tossed him the key as he opens the case and he pulls it out.

"Yeah, I want to use this as a gift for when I punch my V-card." Greyson said, and I was curious who he was looking to do it with.

Just then there was the sound of rapid machine gunfire it was coming towards the gun shop, we ducked when the bullets came close to our heads, I couldn't tell who was shooting at us, let alone how many there were.

As soon as the gunfire ceased, I grabbed a .50 caliber Desert Eagle cocked it and aimed it right at the front door with the intent to use it, since I've been trained to use many guns and I've been really efficient with them.

And I've also been learning how to fight with a katana since I've got a swordswoman as a girlfriend, and it turned out that I've left my sword back in the car.

"Be ready for anything." I said as we were about to be ambushed and it turned out it was the two assassins from before, and I have to give it to them, they don't even know when to quit, it's like they're terminators.

"We're giving you one chance to say goodbye to this life, but we're only here for an ex-mercenary with a tattoo on the back of his neck. We know he's here, and there's no escape from us, maybe if we kill you without any resistance, we'll take all of your weapons when we're done with you." Banshee said in her Irish brogue.

"I hate to crash on your little killer party, but if you want those weapons, killing us won't do diddly squat, you want our weapons, earn them." I said as I aimed the Desert Eagle at the girl even though I hate killing women since it's not a part of Hotel Foxtrot ROE.

But it seemed that the other assassin known as Diablo was being held captive by both Zack and Tania, and Zack had his Crescent Rose in scythe form with the intent to use it on him, they don't call Zack the "Reaper" for nothing, he earned that code name even after the walker uprising.

"Have you forgotten that you two aren't the only assassins here, me and the neko, also happen to be trained assassins as well." Zack said as the blade of the weapon came close to Diablo's neck and he wanted to make sure that Greyson and I could walk out of this with our lives.

"You're making a huge mistake Ese, we're only after the mercenary, we don't want you or the gato to interfere." Diablo said in his Spanish accent, Tania and Zack didn't want any harm to come to me, in fact Zack might be Puerto Rican, and doesn't share my blood, I still consider him my brother through our bonds, even when the walkers come for us, we still stick with each other through thick and thin.

"I bet you haven't noticed that if you kill my brother in there, then you're going to experience first hand, why I'm not going to be so forgiving about people who kill my family." Zack said as he inched the blade closer to the Latino assassin's neck as it drew blood from the neck.

But there were walkers coming since we were causing a lot of chaos, and I really hope to come out of this little squabble with my life intact, also Itami would kick my ass if he saw me die out and become a walker.

One of the walkers grabbed Banshee with the intent to devour her, but for some weird reason, I decided out of good karma, to kill the walker that was going to eat her, but I managed to pop a single .50 cal bullet into the skull of the walker as the bullet explodes the skull like a balloon.

But don't pull out the champagne just yet, we needed to get out of here if we want to have a chance to get back to Itami along with the rest alive.

Little did we know, that a 3,000 year old demigoddess was watching over us, as she began to spin her massive axe around with the intent to kill some walkers, Rory saw an opening as she jumped right into the horde of walkers as she began to cleave them down to size, Zack was happy to see his beloved death goddess arrive, kick ass, and look good doing it.

"You could've have invited me to take on your captors, I mean I was trying to control myself when there was a lot of people getting killed yesterday, I mean were you the one that was killing all of those men?" Rory asked, Zack shook his head, Rory was shocked that it wasn't him.

"Actually Roman was the one that was causing all of that death when we were captured, he's a one man army when the decks stacked against him." Zack replied and Rory had no idea what I can do as a lethally trained ex-mercenary.

But I wasn't finished just yet, I decided to leave a mark, something that won't come off, I fired another bullet and left a massive gaping hole in the female assassin's leg as she just screamed in pain.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! HOW DARE YOU?!" Banshee shrieked hence why they call her Banshee since she can scream.

"Consider this a mark of an ex-mercenary you won't forget, and I'm warning both you and your partner now, come after me again, and I'll kill you both, this is your first and final warning." I stated as she was hyperventilating through her teeth after I shot a massive hole in her leg.

Marcus saw the carnage as he and Rika decided to pack up and head back to base, with us in tow.

Diablo then picked up his partner as he knew that the hunt was still on, and they were going to stop at nothing to make sure that I meet my maker, but there are things that I want to do before I die, and I'm going to need all the life I have to make it possible.

"I tell you what, we're going to kill that gringo along with all of his friends, mark my words." Diablo said as he wrapped Banshee's arm around his shoulder helping her walk with an injured leg.

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: Well guys, I'm going to keep the flow going, since I'm close to the halfway point of this arc, then we go to Alexandria, then the war. That's going to be really fun, so please feel free to leave a review, fave, follow, OC, idea for a future chapter, etc. And I'm looking forward to the mid season finale of the Walking Dead. And all roads lead to war, I just Rick, Daryl, Michonne, and Rosita don't die off, since they're my favorites of the series so far, and Negan is my favorite antagonist, but when he dies, there won't be another to take his place. And yes, Negan will be in here, but after I finish this arc, bring in Rick along with the survivors, until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	8. Countdown To Midnight

Chapter 8: Countdown To Midnight

(Opening A/N: Alright this is going to be close to the heart for me here, when I see the group together, I see to them not only as friends, but as family in this crazy world, and I'd hate to lose someone close to me, and now, the Skull Hunters as we speak are on the warpath, and this is going to be a war for our lives, and it's going to be not as big as the war with the saviors, but it sure is going to be epic though, and someone close to me might be put in a close to death situation but it's going to be a surprise, so I won't ruin it for you. But anyway let's get back to the action.)

As soon as we got back to the base, it seemed that there were walkers trying to get through the gate, but luckily we had the place on lockdown as soon as we got to the gate, the gate opens and as soon as we were inside Itami and the others came to see what we had to scrounge up.

"Sorry if we had to leave you in the dark it turned out that there's a group of survivors out there that call themselves the Skull Hunters and by the looks of it, we might be going to war with them." I said, and Itami along with the other began to unload the cars with all the weapons and ammo.

As soon as we had our cache updated along with our ammo, explosives and other armaments stocked, the only problem we had to deal with was making sure that we weren't going to be attacked by the Skull Hunters.

Greyson was happy to get an AA12 that he always wanted, but he was planning on giving it to the girl who punches his V card.

Kurabayashi was interested in the gun, and Greyson was interested in Kurabayashi, so it seems that if she wants the gun, she'd better punch her V card with Greyson and then she could get the gun, so that my friends is what we call a win-win.

I don't what to make of this whole mess and if it makes someone happy to be with another person, I'm all for it.

But the time for rest wasn't on our side, since the Skull Hunters were looking for payback, and they weren't going to wait either, we received a message from the wolf himself via the radio, as he told us where the battlefield is going to be, and this might be all hands on deck.

"This is a message for the little bastards that managed to elude me, I want to settle this between our two groups, but I assure you, only one of our groups will walk out with our lives, meet us at the abandoned shopping center not too far from your location. Don't keep us waiting." The Wolf said as the transmission ended, and it seems that our little bloodshed fiasco is never going to end.

"I'm gonna need a bike, I'll go scope it out." I said as I made myself the volunteer for the recon job, and it turned out that there was a dirt bike which happened to scream, "USE ME!" I grabbed the M24 sniper rifle since I wanted to see how many men we were going up against.

Marcus and Zack decided to be my backup in case things went a little south, but they decided to take a car and make sure that no harm comes to me, even though I can handle myself with all the mercenary training I've been given.

Then Tania got onto the back of the bike with me as I began to rev the bike's engine, pop the clutch, headed to the gate, waited for it to open, then got out with Zack and Marcus in tow.

The walkers knew that I was on a dirt bike and they also knew that it'd be easier to get me since I'm more exposed, but thanks to having the Russian neko with me, she managed to keep the undead at bay, she had her semi-auto Glock in hand as she began to pop off walkers that got too close to us.

"Just keep us steady, okay?" Tania asked, and this was my first time riding a dirt bike, let alone any motorbike.

"This is first time handling one of these, but if I keep on practicing, I might be able to handle this." I replied, and I began to get a handle on the dirt bike as I revved the engine making the bike go faster.

I just hope Marcus and Zack could be able to keep up, but it seemed the abandoned shopping center where the Skull Hunters were setting up the battlefield was on the Horizon.

It happened to be a shopping outlet, which was heavily guarded by the Skull Hunters as they wanted us to make it into a bloodsoaked battleground.

As soon as we arrived, we had to sneak in, find the Wolf, and kill the psychotic son of a bitch before he could declare us DOA.

Just then one of the snipers saw us as he pointed the rifle at us making us scatter like birds, he had his sights set on one of us, he fires a single bullet striking Zack in the kidney and I watched as Zack dropped to the ground clutching his wound.

"ZACK!" I called out to him, rushing to his aid, I needed to make sure that the sniper wasn't going to get another shot, but I'll be damned if he does, so I took the M24 rifle and lined up the shot making sure that the sniper was going to go down before he could get another shot off, so I aimed the crosshairs at the center of the man's forehead as I squeezed the trigger sending a single bullet through the man as he dropped on the rooftop like Zack did when he got hit, but he laid dead, and I also killed the other two on the roof to keep the other guy company.

"Zack, are you alright?" I asked, as I placed pressure on Zack wound, Zack began to curse under his breath.

"Damn, I should've moved...out of the...way…" Zack said as he began to black out, I began to panic knowing that my close friend/brother is on the verge of becoming a walker if he doesn't wake up soon.

"Itami to Roman, are you there?" Itami asked over the radio and I answered him.

"Go for Roman." I answered, and Itami knew that there might be a little snag.

"What's the status of your group?"

"Zack's hurt, he took a sniper shot as we tried to get out of the line of fire, is Kurokawa available?" I asked, and it seemed that she was on her way as we speak, Tania took over tending to the injured Zack suppressing the bleeding, Marcus and I decided to see if we can storm the shopping center together.

"Kurokawa's ETA is three mikes, over and out." Itami said, and Marcus put a hand on my shoulder, he wanted to know if I can still go through with the assault, and it seems that the clock is ticking closer to midnight, and when midnight strikes, it's all out war.

"Hey, you still want to do this?" Marcus asked, and it was still on, we needed to wait for the backup to arrive.

But we couldn't wait any longer, these bastards are going to have their entrails and guts splattered all over this place.

"Hell fucking yeah, I'd say we give these fucks an ass whooping so hard that their great grandchildren are going to feel it." I said, and I handed him the rifle and we headed over to the car, grabbed my loadout, strapped all the weapons to my body, and got ready for war.

We both entered the shopping outlet as the shelves were completely bare, but we weren't after supplies, we were here to kill some Skull Hunters along with their leader "The Wolf."

The Wolf was giving a rally type of speech, he was looking to do some damage to us, he had his sledgehammer sitting on his right shoulder as he was pacing back and forth speaking in his native tongue of Russian.

Сегодня, в тот день, когда мы наступаем на товарищей по военным тропам, мы потеряли многих, наиболее близких нам, и я видел из первых рук, что бывший наемник совершил столько разрушений и смертей для многих из нас, когда мы хотели просто охотиться на него и убить его. [Today, is the day we tread onto the warpath comrades, we lost many closest to us, and I've seen first hand that an ex-mercenary has wrought so much destruction and death on many of us, when we wanted to just hunt him down and kill him.]

Luckily Marcus understood Russian as well, since he happens to be a mercenary as well and he even did some jobs in the Russian Federation.

"What does he mean by an 'ex-mercenary?'" Marcus whispered, and I turned around showing the Mercenary PMC tattoo on the back of my neck.

"I was with a mercenary PMC known as 'Hotel Foxtrot,' basically everything that I learned out here, I learned from being a mercenary, and I never left the group, most of my team was wiped out, and now, assassins are coming for us, there's only a few survivors left. I'll tell you more over a few drinks, if we make it out alive." I whispered back, and Marcus nodded it seemed that we sealed the deal with a fist bump.

"You got yourself a deal." Marcus whispered, and we continued to listen to The Wolf give some more of his speech.

Но теперь кажется, что наш враг наступит в любую минуту, и это будет наше поле битвы, попытайтесь убить этих ублюдков, прежде чем у них будет шанс убить вас. [But now, it seems that our enemy is going to strike any minute, and this is going to be our battleground, try to kill these bastards before they have a chance to kill you.]

Just then, a smoke grenade was tossed into the room as Marcus and I popped out of cover and began to open fire on the hunters, the hunters were also returning fire, but most of them were taken out with direct headshots from both me and Marcus since we both were shooting at the group, but the wolf began to make a beeline for the nearest exit, only to get cut off by our backup led by Yoji Itami.

"Going somewhere?" Itami said, cutting the leader off by holding an HK416 carbine in the face of the Wolf.

"You realize that this is only the beginning of a war, and that you have sealed your own fates." The Wolf sneered as he was being cocky, and it seemed that he also had more men on the way to deal with us.

And thus, the war begins...

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: Okay, I just watched the season finale of the walking dead and if you haven't seen it yet, I'll keep my mouth shut. But all I can say is, I'm really wanting to open a damn salt mine for the end, it was a really tough battle, and I'm still looking forward to bringing in Negan along with the saviors, along with allying with Rick and the Survivors, so feel free to leave a review, fave, follow, idea for a future chapter, etc. And as always, until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 saying see you in the war and signing off!)


	9. Rise Of The Demon King

Chapter 9: Rise Of The Demon King

(Opening A/N: Alright since the war between Itami's faction and the Skull Hunters has officially commenced and now the battleground has been set, the players are all in place, and now it's time to begin the madness of this whole onslaught!)

We had the Wolf dead in Itami's sights, and if we kill the Wolf now, we can cut off the head of the skull hunter faction, but it seems that he had an ace in the hole, he called in a whole bunch of members he happened to have recruited a few extra members from the beginning.

The sounds of cars pulling up was heard from outside of the outlet and we looked and saw outside the window seeing six box trucks with many armed men and women inside coming out as they were aiming their guns right at us, there had to be at least 50-60 people total with murderous intent.

Just then, Hikaru had the group dead in his sights as he had some kind of shotgun in his hands, just then, the Wolf took the handle of the sledgehammer and wrapped it around my neck.

"Back off, if you value the life of your comrade." The Wolf said as he began to tighten the grip on the blunt weapon.

"Guys, back off." Itami ordered, and everyone began to stand down, even Marcus had no alternative but to lower his weapon since he didn't want me getting hurt in any shape or form possible.

Вы серьезно совершаете большую ошибку, и это будет последний, о котором вы могли бы пожалеть. [You're seriously making a big mistake, and it's going to be the last one you ever might regret.] I spoke in Russian, and the Wolf kicked me in the back of the leg, and that was another mistake he made.

"Weapons on ground, NOW!" The Wolf demanded, and something inside of me began to stir.

Itami and the others began to place their weapons on the ground, and it seemed that the Wolf didn't heed my warning, I butted the back of my skull into the Wolf's face and he broke off as the reverse headbutt did it's job separating me from my captor.

"Roman's right, you did make a big mistake and now you're paying for it." Itami said and in a fit of rage, the Wolf swung the sledgehammer at me trying to make any connection with my body.

"I'm giving you one chance for you and your lackeys to leave if you decide to make enemies of us, then I'll show you what I can do as 'The Demon King,' in fact, you knew that I was an ex-mercenary, and now you're going to see firsthand why I call myself that." I said as I grabbed one of his fingers and snapped it as it made a blood curdling pop noise.

But the Wolf managed to snap his finger back into place and the fact that I just pissed him off as he knocked the wind out of me and began to stomp my unconscious body.

Marcus and Rika manage to take down two hunters by overpowering them and each using a military issue combat knife, as soon as the two hunters were dead, the duo then take their weapons which were Light Machine Guns and with great accuracy they manage to kill all of the Wolf's men by shooting the people in the shopping outlet along with outside as their bodies dropped and all was left was him. His men were stupid enough to just stand there and did nothing but allow the bullets pierced to him.

"Nice shooting." Said Marcus to Rika.

"Same with you, 'Ace'." Rika replied back.

"Wanna negotiate a surrender?" Itami asked, and Marcus helped me up as I began to catch a second wind.

"This is only the beginning, and I swear to you, you all will pay for killing off my men." The Wolf spat, and he swore that this was only the beginning of a war with two factions.

Just then an RPG rocket comes out of nowhere and explodes a truck that contained the members of the Skull Hunters, and there were more people but these guys were wearing berets and dressed in tactical camo clothing, and they had fully automatic weapons pointing right at us, and their leader came out wearing a saboteur uniform and had a large scar on the left side of his face.

"We are the Saboteurs and we're here to put an end to all of you." The leader said as he pulled out a pair of Desert Eagles and began to empty his clips trying to get us, but we had to act quickly in able to escape the number of bullets coming for us, Itami returned fire from his HK416.

The Wolf decided to hightail out of sight while his life was still intact, but this was only the beginning.

The Saboteurs also decided to make a hasty retreat as well, the victory was for Itami's army, but the war has begun and we had to be ready.

[Back at the military base…]

As soon as we got back, Sophie was really worried about me so she came rushing up to me and hugged me.

"You're safe, Onii-chan." Sophie said and I knew that she was going to need to protect herself.

So I reached into my right jean pocket and pulled out my butterfly knife, placing it into the girl's palm.

"Sophie, I want you to have this, and promise me, you'll hold onto this with your life, and remember when you deal with a walker, always go for the brain, that's how you kill one, and I used that to kill my first walker." I said and she gripped the knife knowing the fact that I can't always be there for her.

"Thank you, Onii-chan." Sophie said, and she was trying to figure out how to open the knife, so I showed her how to open and close it.

"Hey, if you're done with Sophie, we need to go find some more supplies in case the Skull Hunters and The Saboteurs decide to launch an offensive on us." Zack said and he was right, it seemed that he managed to find a second wind when Kurokawa patched him up, so Takashi, Saeko, Saya, Kohta, and Rei decided to join we needed to find some more supplies if we want to continue our fight with the Hunters and the Saboteurs.

We began to head out in search of anything we could use as a fighting chance against formidable opponents we have to fight for our own survival.

Marcus and Rika decided to head out as well and we decided to split up so we can cover more ground.

As soon as we made it to another house, we decided to see if there was anyone let alone anything we could be able to scavenge or if there were any survivors we could be able to recruit into Itami's army.

Just then a horde of walkers were coming from the forest right behind us and it seemed that we were going into the house until the heat from the walker horde dies down, as soon as we were about to head inside, we saw three girls begin to pop off some walkers as we began to head inside of the house.

"Shut the door, quick!" One girl shouted as she continued to fire on the walker horde, and she was also joined by two other sexy ladies even though was about to be stripped nude.

"I'm sorry to crash on you like this, but allow me to introduce myself, I'm Roman Rideout, and these are my friends, Zack Vazquez, Rei Miyamoto, Saya Takagi, Kohta Hirano, Saeko Busujima, and Takashi Kumoro." I said, and the first girl that told us to shut the door, told us her name.

"I'm Veronica, and these are my sisters, Shio Yami, and Kikue D. Chimera." Veronica said, and now it seemed that we were going to have to hunker down until we could get help or someone decides to rescue us.

[Later that night…]

We found ourselves lying in a bunch of sleeping bags and sprawled out on the floor, Saeko and I decided to share since she's my sleeping mate, and we both began to fall asleep.

As soon as I found myself back in the dream realm, I found myself facing a mirror, and when I looked into it, I found the same man who had haunted me the last time and this time he was the reflection in the mirror.

"Still can't enough of me can you?" He said with the bat slung over his shoulder, shit eating grin on his face.

"Like I ever." I replied, and this time, he stood right behind me, and he slugged me in the stomach.

"I'll be seeing you real soon my boy." The man said, and he swung the bat again and made me wake up.

"I gotta stop having those dreams." I said to myself and just laid there watching Saeko still asleep.

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Well guys, I hope you really enjoy this and the war has now begun as we race against the clock to find survivors along with any supplies we could use, so feel free to leave a review, fave follow, OC, idea for a future chapter, etc, also thanks to Mr. Grimjaw for his OCs and until the next chapter this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	10. Separated

Chapter 10: Separated

(Opening A/N: Alright, I've reached the halfway point of this arc, and there's more stuff we need to get through before we meet up with Rick along with the survivors and head for Alexandria, also since the TV series is starting to falter from the story line making it just a little fan worthy instead of doing a cop out like the TV series, so let's get to it.)

[The Next Day, Temporary Third Person View]

As Marcus and Rika were continue walking down the road, both of them were sweating crazy, tired and dehydrated because of the heat.

Already noticed, there's a group of walkers following them from behind and even the two passed a few walkers that woke up from their sleep when they noticed Rika and Marcus.

Not much of a problem since they're slow, and they're only attracted to sounds and smell.

The two were quiet since they lost the trail of me and the group, but they needed a place to rest and hydrate let alone lay low until the walkers decide to break off.

Rika snapped as she turns around and started shooting, but the gunshots began to enrage the walkers.

"Rika." Marcus said, trying to get the woman's attention, but it was no use, she was trying to fight the fact that she didn't want to die.

"Dammit." Rika said as she grabbed Marcus and the both kept moving, and it seems that the duo was running of fumes.

Marcus then starts to shoot at the Walkers with Rika, as they were fighting together.

The two were killing a lot of the with one bullet to their heads, but there were too many to fight off.

When there were only twelve walkers left, they find a shelter where they could rest and hopefully there was water for them to drink.

Marcus and Rika also barricaded the door and Rika began to break down into tears as she cried from losing all hope she had held onto.

"Rika…" Marcus said but he got cut off with Rika just

"WHAT?! WHAT'S THE POINT OF ALL THIS?! THERE'S NO HOPE! THERE'S NO HELPING ME! WE'VE LOST SO MANY PEOPLE...OUR FRIENDS...family...and now we're going to die alone!" Rika shouted as she was sobbing and breathing heavily through each sob. "What's the point of surviving this hellhole when we're all gonna die here anyway?!"

Rika started sobbing softly as she's turned away from Marcus.

Rika really broke because of many friends in our group we almost lost...Shizuka...Rika's roommate...Rika's best friend, she was still around, but she was afraid that if she was going to be a walker, she was going to infect if she didn't hydrate herself along with Marcus and she was starting to lose all hope until she felt something wrapped around her, someone was hugging her from behind, It was Marcus.

It was kind of weird of Marcus doing that but it actually made her feel calm and Marcus starts to say something that made her feel hope.

"We're still here...that counts for something...I get it...but listen, we made it, and Itami, Roman, and all the others, they're what family we have left. As long as we still have them, we have all the hope we can ask for, in fact Roman told me that he looks up to both me and Zack like brothers since he never really had any, and I'm going to be at Roman's side along with Itami and the others until the bitter end."

"Marcus, I'm sorry, I just wanted to give up and now but thanks to you I feel a little better."

Just then someone began to honk a horn and the walkers began to head away from the two as they saw out the window and there was a man wearing a black vest with shaggy dark hair and a five o'clock shadow carrying a crossbow, he aimed it right at the walkers taking them out and there was a muscular ginger with a thick handlebar mustache aiming an M16 at the walkers as well.

As soon as the walkers were dealt with, Marcus and Rika began to come out knowing that this was going to be a major deal.

As soon as the duo came out, the crossbow weider loaded another arrow into his crossbow aiming it right at Marcus, and Marcus along with Rika began to point their weapons at him.

"Drop it." Said Marcus.

"You first, asshole." the man replied.

"Are you serious? Two of us against one of you. Both of us are carrying assault rifles and all you got is a crossbow. How do you think this will end?" Rika asked, and in the midst of the standoff, the ginger man came out of the vehicle as he pointed it right at Rika.

"You guys ain't working for the Governor are you?" The ginger man said, Marcus shook his head.

"You not with the Skull Hunters or the Saboteurs are you?" Marcus asked, and the crossbow wielder then noticed that the two were dehydrated as he went into the vehicle and pulled out two bottles of water.

"You're going to need these more than we do." The man said as he tossed the bottles of water to the duo as they slowly drank it and began to feel better.

"What are your names?" Rika asked, and they looked at each other.

"Abraham Ford." The Ginger man said, and Marcus looked at the other guy.

"I'm Daryl Dixon." The crossbow wielder said, and they both knew that Abraham and Daryl saved them from being walkers themselves.

"I'm Marcus Santa and this is Rika Minami." Marcus said as he took a sip of water, he needed to find some form of transport to back to the base since they were looking for supplies or survivors, and it seemed that their efforts were all for naught.

"Any possible chance we could hitch a ride back to the military base?" Rika asked as both Abraham and Daryl decided to give the duo a ride back to the military base as kurokawa began to administer as much first aid as she could to make sure that they were going to be back in shape in case our enemies were going to strike.

[Meanwhile with your's truly and the others…]

The house was being surrounded by walkers and there was no escape, and taking them head on would be considered major suicide, but Veronica was making a noise attracting pipe bomb to lure the walkers away from the house, so V decided to head for the roof, using a slingshot along with a match, she turned the sound device on as it made an audible steady beeping noise, like you'd hear when a smoke detector needs a battery change, but I realized what the reference was, it was a pipe bomb from a video game, Zack saw the reference as well, it was from "Left 4 Dead."

Veronica then shot the pipe bomb from the slingshot after she lit the fuse, as soon as the pipe bomb made it away from the door, the walkers were attracted to the sound of the explosive device as the beeps grew louder and the walkers began to move towards the sound and the pipe bomb did its job by exploding along with taking out the walkers that were in front of the door as the blast turned them into a cloud of red mist, chunks of skin, and clothing.

"That is how you deal with walkers." Veronica said, and I knew that I found another girl to add to my harem if she's willing.

As soon as we were free of the walkers, we opened the front door and headed out we knew that the car along with the bike were still intact because it turned out that when Veronica fired the pipe bomb from the slingshot, it went away from the vehicles as they were our only means of transport to and from the military base, but if we lose them, then we're going to have to hike it back to the base and we don't want that.

I got on the dirt bike as Veronica got on the back as I began to feel her breasts against my back as I began to pitch a tent in my pants.

"So, are you going or are you just gonna sit there?" Veronica asked as she then grabbed a hold of my crotch knowing my issue.

"Hang on, also, hands above the belt please." I said as I started the bike and began to head down the road, Zack and the others began to follow us as we the girls also had the house rigged to explode to cover our tracks in case someone decided to take up shelter, or if anyone we happen to be an enemy of, and we want to leave as little of a footprint as possible.

As soon as we were out of the blast zone, Chimera then detonated the explosives in the house destroying it.

We then came across a comic book store in hopes to find something we could use, I stopped the bike to take a closer look, and I knew that the place was locked so I picked up a brick from the building and tossed it right at the glass door shattering it.

"Hey, what are you planning?" Zack asked as he got out of the vehicle as the girls followed him.

"What do you think, I'm going to get some damn comic books and manga." I replied, and we all went into the comic book store, it seemed that it was the only thing untouched from the walker uprising, as soon as we were inside, I took a look around and saw that I just found paradise, I was a kid lost in a candy store.

We gathered all the comic books, manga, figurines, along with anything we could get our hands on and placed it into the car.

As soon as we had the car loaded up we headed back to the military base with our with our new found treasures we have collected from the comic store we raided.  
I had to call dibs on "The Punisher" comics since I'm a fan of the anti-heroic vigilante, and any good manga books that I could get my hands on but I had to share it with Itami, Zack and anyone with an interest.  
As soon as we got back to the military base, we showed Itami all the comics, manga, and other treasures we have found amidst from the barren walker wasteland, Itami began to look into the comics as he saw a lot of graphic novels along with English translated manga books, so Itami began to take some of the comics along with a couple of manga books as well for his take, and he looked at us knowing how did we find this?  
"Who found this anyway?" Itami asked, and Zack pointed at me as I raised my hand.  
"For finders fee, I call dibs on any or all Punisher comic books and graphic novels." I said as I began to claim the comics along with my share of the take, and what was left over went to Zack and anyone else who wanted to enjoy it.

So I decided find a quiet spot to read some of my newly reaped rewards, I began to read the first Punisher as I had no idea that I was going to be having company.

It turned out that Lelei was the one who wanted to visit me.

"What are those books that you're reading?" Lelei asked and used my index finger as a form of a bookmark and I looked directly at the young sorceress.

"These are graphic novels, and this one in particular is called, 'The Punisher'." I said, and Lelei sat right next to me as she placed her hand on top of one of the comic books and I reached out not knowing that my hand was on top of Lelei's, when I tried to move it back, Lelei then took her other hand and placed it on top of mine, she then came close to me as we both began to kiss.

I wrap my arm around her pulling her in closer to me, my heart began to race with excitement from me and Lelei being together.

"Can I ask you of a small favor?" Lelei asked, and I figured I could help her out if she really needed it.

"What is it Lelei?" I asked, and she began to blush a little, but she wanted something personal and she was just a little embarrassed to say it.

"I want you, to make love to me." Lelei said, and I knew that she didn't want to die a virgin.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked, and Lelei nodded, if things were normal, then I'd be in so much trouble, but it's not everyday that someone like Lelei asks you to make love to them.

"I really want someone who can love me for who I am." Lelei said, and we both continued to kiss each other as Lelei began to strip down.

 **Lemon in 3...2...1…**

As soon as Lelei was nude, I felt a rush of ecstasy running through my veins, she then begins to undo my pants as she cupped a hand on my unit as I began to have a rush of blood going to that region of my body, she then opens my boxers as she pulls out the member as I pulled her close and she began to sit on top of me.

We began to kiss and explore each others desires, she then took my member and slid it inside of her making the two of us into one person.

She was really tight and I began to feel her warmth as she was trying to take all of it, and I was close to hitting her v spot, and I wanted her to relax and enjoy it as well.

"This is your first time doing it, right?" I asked, Lelei nodded so I had to be careful not to hurt Lelei.

"Yes as a matter of fact, but give me a moment so my body can adjust." Lelei said as she began to get used to the feeling of me being inside her and she slowly began to buck up and down with her opening getting tighter with each thrust.

And I could feel her getting warmer and warmer with each thrust, then I hit her virgin spot and knew that her V card has been punched by me.

"You alright?" I asked and Lelei nodded, she was enjoy it as much as I was, and she wanted to keep going.

"Please keep going until the end." Lelei suggested and I kept on thrusting inside of Lelei as she was beginning to let out a series of lustful gasps which made her want me more and more.

I kept thrusting into Lelei as she once again pulled me in for another kiss and she had her arms wrapped around the back of my neck, and we could both feel a climax coming on.

"I can't hold back, I'm going to come." I said and Lelei was feeling it too.

"Alright, we'll come together." Lelei said and with five thrusts we both climaxed and Lelei laid on my chest as we both laid in the corner of the room enjoying each other's company.

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Well guys, I hope you've enjoyed this and as always thanks to WFTC141 for all of his help and I'm still needing some reviews to keep this story alive let alone any faves, follows, along with any OCs to add to this story because we're going to need all the help we can use against Negan and the saviors down the road. Also ideas for future chapters will be welcome, so until the next chapter this is the master of chaos the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	11. Days Gone By

Chapter 11: Days Gone By

(Opening A/N: You're probably asking why am I naming this chapter after the pilot episode of The Walking Dead? Well, I just needed to feel what it was like when we try to survive the walker apocalypse. But we need to keep hoping and praying that we live to fight another day, and let's get to the chapter shall we?)  
I was using the same M24 bolt action sniper rifle as I took up a prone sniper position as the walkers began to line along the gate trying to get in, but I wasn't alone, it turned out that Tuka was also wanting to sharpening her sniper skills as well.  
I had one walker in the crosshairs as I gently squeezed the trigger and fired a single bullet went through the walkers skull and exited out the back killing the walker as it was  
"Hit." Said Marcus confirming my kill as he witnessed it through his binoculars.  
Marcus is next to me since he's being my spotter.  
Rika was also being also being a spotter for Tuka as well since she was keeping tabs on the number of kills Tuka made. Tuka was carrying a  
"You're too high." Said Rika. "Remember how far the target is and how far the bullet will go."  
"Understood." Tuka replied as she re-calculated the distance.  
She then lined up the shot and took another shot as she took out a walker with a direct headshot.  
"See, just remember, you need to understand how a gun works in able to kill walkers." Rika said, she then continued to shoot the walkers that were trying to get us through the metal gate, Zack, Tania, Itami, Yao, and Kurata went out to see if there are any supplies to keep us afloat, and I tell you what, if Tania was there when The Wolf tried to hold me hostage let alone tried to hurt me, she'd be over that SOB like a lion on a gazelle.  
In fact, she's protective of both me and Zack since we're the only two people she cares about, if anyone decides to hurt us for any reason, her cat ears will flick twice, then she'll make her way over who got hurt, if she has to intervene there's two ways this could end if you don't apologize, either you end up with some broken bones making you regret not giving the one you have wronged an apology, or you might end up in a pine box in a hole six feet underground meaning you'd be dead, Tania would let you know that she means business when she cracks her knuckles and speaks her native tongue of Russian.  
And I'm glad that she was kind enough to teach us how to speak Russian since there might be some people out there that know the Russian language, and we had to be careful about it, also it's kind of fun to have a non-English conversation with someone if you don't want them to hear you.  
*Если вы спросите меня, это слишком простые цели.* [These are just too easy targets if you ask me.] I said to myself in Russian, and it turned out Marcus understood what I said as well.  
Просто продолжайте стрелять. [Just keep shooting.] Marcus said in the same language, and there were only two walkers left, so Tuka and I decided to take out the last two together, she took the one on the right and I had the one on the left, as soon as we both had the last two walkers in our crosshairs, we both curled our fingers onto the triggers of our rifles, we both gently squeezed the triggers in unison sending two bullets as they both hit the last two walkers, my bullet smacked right through the forehead of the target, whereas Tuka struck hers right through the left eye but it still killed her target.

"Not bad." Rika complimented on Tuka's kill, and with that we needed to gather them up and use them as repellent for other walkers, but it seemed that there was some Russian chatter on the other end of the radio.

Если кто-то есть, нам нужна немедленная помощь, пожалуйста, ответьте. [If anyone is there, we need immediate help, please respond.] It turned out that it was Tania's voice on the other end, and she was in need of some help.

Таня, какое у тебя место? [Tania, what's your location?] I asked in Russian, and the line went static for a few seconds.

"Oh thank god, Roman, I need help, we're heading back to the military base, but it turns out that the Skull Hunters are on our tails. And we'll need all hands to make sure that we come home safe." Tania said as I grabbed an RPG from a weapons cache we had stored nearby, it was going to come in handy for what I'm about to do next is become the monster that I once was.

"Be careful out there Onii-chan!" Sophie shouted out, and I just waved to her to let her know that I'm going to be alright and I just want her to be safe.

I also had my trusty AR and my P30Ls as the gate opened and I headed out to the front of the military gate, and I decided to plug in my iPod and play a song that most fits my personality…"Monster" by Skillet.

As the music began to fill my eardrums, I bobbed my head in tempo knowing that my fellow Russian neko assassin was going to be here soon and we were going to attack the enemy in full force, the other members including Marcus and Rika were standing inside of the base, the bus with all of our teammates arrived as they began to unload and it turned out that a convoy of cars marked with the insignia of the Skull Hunters and the armed hunters began to aim their weapons at us, Zack pulled out Crescent Rose as he began to spin it around.

 _The secret side of me, I never let you see_

 _I keep it caged but I can't control it_

 _So stay away from me, the beast is ugly_

 _I feel the rage and I just can't hold it_

The song began and I began to shoot the hunters trying to lure them away from the others, and Tania was using her parkour skills as she climbed into the trees and used them to her advantage.

 _It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls_

 _It comes awake and I can't control it_

 _Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head_

 _Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

I fired a single RPG round into the first car causing a few hunters to go flying and I switched over to my AR-15 popping off a few rounds as Tania had the mounted gunner in her sights as she placed a round directly in the skull of the man as he went limp in the gunner's seat.

 _I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

The others began to give me and Tania cover fire so we could be able to wipe out some more hunters that were there, but where is The Wolf?

 _I, I feel like a monster_

 _I, I feel like a monster_

 _My secret side I keep hid under lock and key_

 _I keep it caged but I can't control it_

I saw him holding his trusty sledgehammer as he was waiting for me and I began to let the lead fly and The Wolf got hit in both of his kneecaps as he went down and the other bullets I fired were for the walkers that were coming for us, since the sounds of gunfire were attracting them.

 _'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down_

 _Why won't…_

 _My secret side I keep hid under lock and key_

 _I keep it caged but I can't control it_

 _'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down_

 _Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

Ты за это заплатишь. [You're gonna pay for that.] The Wolf said, and I didn't even pay any attention to it, I walked over to the sledgehammer that he dropped and picked it up, he was getting angry for me taking the sledgehammer as I kicked him right in the face, causing him to end up with a busted nose.

 _I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I, I feel like a monster_

 _I, I feel like a monster_

I began to grip the heavy weapon as a walker came close and began to lunge at me as Zack cleaved it right in half down the middle, I then focused directly on The Wolf as I continue to grip the hammer and it seemed that he was getting more angry.

 _It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp_

 _There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart_

 _No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream_

 _Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster_

 _I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

О, извините, это ваше? Жаль, это сейчас. [Oh i'm sorry, is this yours? Too bad, it's mine now.] I said in Russian as I began to stomp my foot right into the man's face.

 _I must confess that_ _ **I feel like a monster**_

 _I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

Now it was time to bring an end to the Skull Hunters, I raised the hammer above my head and brought it down onto the skull of the wolf killing him as his skull exploded in blood and brain and I gave two more hefty swings for good measure as the only thing left was a headless leader laying on the ground dead, the head of the Skull Hunters was severed, now it was time for the others to fall.

 _I've gotta lose control, here's something radical_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I, I feel like a monster_

 _I, I feel like a monster_

 _I, I feel like a monster_

 _I, I feel like a monster_

As soon as the song ended, that was when I turned off the iPod and Zack had one surviving Skull Hunters on his knees and it seemed that he was the successor of The Wolf, Zack then tossed his Colt .45 at the guy as he took the gun and looked directly at Zack.

Эта война закончится с вами, и мы собираемся дать вам один шанс сделать все правильно, теперь вы можете вытащить одного из нас или себя, теперь выбирать мудро [This war is going to end with you, and we're going to give you one chance to make it right, now you can take one of us out, or yourself, now choose wisely.] Zack said in Russian and he knew that he was fucked and he placed the pistol against his skull, as he began to have second thoughts, he then turned the gun on Tania and when he did, the gun clicked as he knew that there were no bullets in the gun, then the three of us all placed three bullets into the guy's skull as we killed him, then the rest of the Skull Hunters were executed since we couldn't let anymore of these guys to walk away.

Now the battle has been half won…

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Well guys this is going to be an early Christmas present for you all, and I hope you guys have a safe and happy holidays, even though I celebrate Christmas, and it's a total pain in the neck being politically correct. Also, the war is half won, and we still need to deal with the Saboteurs as well and that is going to be more of a pain in the neck. Anyway, hope to see some more reviews, faves, follows, ideas for future chapters, OCs, etc. So until the next chapter this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	12. Alone And Hopeless

Chapter 12: Alone And Hopeless

(Opening A/N: Now it's time to get me into doing something solo and it leads me astray from the group, and this is where I'm going to have another yet another member of Rick's group try to help out as well as since he's going to be on his own and it's going to take both of us to survive the walker horde that is hot on our tail. So let's get to the action shall we?)

As soon as The Skull Hunters were dealt with, just then, The Saboteur's voice was on the radio and it seemed that he wanted only one of us were allowed to go out after

them, Itami thought it was a trap.

"I'll do it." I said, and Itami wasn't really happy about me going out, but if it's what the Saboteurs want, then I'll take one for the team.

"Promise me you'll come back alive, onii-chan." Sophie said as she took my hand and she gripped it afraid that I was going to die.

"I promise you Sophie, I'll come back, and I won't become a Walker." I said reassuring the young girl.

I gathered all of my weapon and climbed into a pickup truck as I started it heading out to where the Saboteurs were, and along the way the back tire of the truck blew out

and I was stranded on the road and needed to find another good tire to keep going.

There were some cars which were parked all over the place and there had to be a spare around here somewhere, and for some weird reason, my subconscious was playing games with me, and it has a form, Junko Enoshima from Danganronpa.

"Hey there, you seem pretty down, why so serious?" My subconscious asked, and I'm the only one who can talk to let alone see her.

"Where the fuck is the tire iron?" I asked in a Scottish brogue, and Junko stood up and we both made eye contact.

"You know, killing walkers with a tire iron won't get you far…" Junko said with a sadistic smirk, and I just shook my head at what she was saying.

"Found it, and also a jack to lift the vehicle, now to find me a tire…" I said, and Junko began to follow me, and I paid no attention to her, as I began to search the cars to see

if there were any good tires to take off the car and place onto the pickup so I can get a move on.

There was a car parked on a bridge and it was a good tire that the original owners used as a spare, and little did I know that there was a stationary walker in the car, so I

took the tire iron and popped it right in the head.

This thing must be really protective of the tire since I was in need of the tire.

I took the tire and began to roll it back to the pickup as the radio picked up the voice of the lead Saboteur as he was waiting for one of us.

"Hello, anyone there did that pussy leader send one of you yet? I'm waiting for a response." The lead saboteur asked and I held the radio in front of my mouth and pressed

the talk button.

"This is Roman Rideout, and if I find you, I'll kick your ass for calling Itami a pussy, and I'll be damned sure that you become fucking walker bait when I'm done. And I have a

bit of car trouble at the time, so as soon as I get that situation fixed, I'll be on the road again." I said and with that and checked the tread doing a penny test, the rule of

thumb you should remember, if you see Lincoln's face from the tread, then the tires no good, luckily, the tread covered the face and it seemed to be of good use, so I took a

bit of time to get the jack raised and changed the tire.

As soon as I got back into the cab of the pickup, it turned out that my subconscious was sitting in the passenger seat fanning herself.

"You know how hot it is out there?" Junko asked, and I checked the thermometer on the dash, it was 85 degrees out, no wonder why I could say it was hotter than the hinges

of hell out there.

As soon as the truck got started, I had the AC cranked to max and the cab was filled with cool air as it began to chill the cab down to about 67 degrees.

I drove the truck about three miles and there was a roadblock, all of the saboteurs including their leader were there.

"Go ahead and kill the engine." Ordered the lead saboteur as I turned off the engine.

Two saboteurs then grabbed me and pulled me out of the truck as one came up and slugged me in the stomach knocking the wind out of me.

The the two dragged me into a van and placed a sack over my head, making sure that I wasn't going to see where their hideout was, I even had all of my weapons

confiscated so that I won't be able to fight back.

[Saboteur Territory]

As soon as we arrived, the back of the van opened up and I was taken out of the van as I was lead into a place where I was going to be the prisoner of these guys.

I was even stripped down to my boxers since it was only thing that they wanted me to keep along with my dignity.

The saboteurs then placed me into makeshift jail cell where I was now their prisoner and they were planning on wiping out the military base, it seems that it was out of the

frying pan and into the fire, all I could ask myself is...how could I be so stupid as to lead all of my friends into ruin by letting the saboteurs take me as a prisoner?

I sat on the concrete floor as I began to think of a way to get out and warn the others about the attack by these ruthless soldiers, and it seemed that they wanted to expand

their control and the military base was their next target, but it seemed that Itami and the others were in the way, so in able to get to Itami and the others, one of us needed

to be a sacrificial pawn in this game and it seems that I'm the pawn.

"This is the lead saboteur calling out the pussy leader Youji Itami, are you there?" The lead saboteur asked Itami answered him.

"Okay, I find that really offensive when you called me a pussy, and I'd be careful with Roman if I were you, he's a crafty little bastard, and he'll do anything to survive, also he looks up to a movie assassin which helps him with his fighting style, John Wick."

The Lead Saboteur then grabbed me and tossed me into a fenced area inside were a bunch of toothless walkers he also tossed in a handgun as I was checking the clip, there were five bullets into the gun, and I needed to make sure that there was enough to take them down, there were only five bullets in the clip.

"Let's see what you got John Wick wannabe." The lead Saboteur said and I cocked the gun.

"Prepare to eat your words." I said as I walked calmly over to the first walker and grabbed it placing a single bullet into the head of the walker as I aimed the pistol at the

second walker and popped another bullet right through the left eye killing it, then I tossed the first dead walker into the third and grabbed it popping the third bullet into the

walker's head, walker number four came towards me and I shot the fourth bullet into the head of the fourth walker and I rolled into the last walker as I placed the barrel of

the pistol under its chin showing a sign of mercy and killing it.

"How about that?" I asked handing the gun back, the lead Saboteur then opened the gate and entered into the fenced area, I began to ball up a pair of fists ready for a fight,

and I've been honing on my MMA skills since I was going to need to use them against anyone who's looking to end up with some broken bones or limbs so they can't fight

back.

The Lead Saboteur then balled a fist and tried to punch me, but I blocked it and returned one of my own.

This just shocked the other saboteurs as they saw their leader just get punched by a nobody like me, and it's very unwise to mess with an ex-mercenary like me.

"You're going to regret that." The lead Saboteur spat as he spat some blood out of his mouth.

"Unus Victoriam." I replied, saying the motto of my old PMC.

"Wait, are you with Hotel Foxtrot?" The leader asked, and I just scoffed at it.

"Was, my crew got wiped out by some jihadi fucking asswipes looking to make a name for themselves."

Just then, I had the back of my right knee kicked in as the saboteurs then checked my body for the tattoo showing which PMC I was with.

I had mostly anime tattoos all over my body but the one that stuck out, was the tattoo of a fox head with an eyepatch over it's left eye, bearing its teeth while holding a knife

in its snout and wearing a military beret with the words "Unus" written above and "Victoriam" written below the fox head.

"I'll be fucking damned, you are." The lead saboteur said and that just made my blood boil.

"Was, past tense, you freaking retard." I said in a bit of anger, and with that, the lead Saboteur then grabbed me by the throat as he tightened his fingers around my neck.

"For using that foul tone of voice against me, you're going to be executed right in front of your group as we have all of your friends just watch your life expire by our hands,

but you might turn into a walking corpse of yourself and have you turn on your friends. Take him to a holding cell, where he can wait for execution." The Lead Saboteur said

as a couple of loyalists grabbed me and began to lead me to a building where I'm going to be held until the day that my execution is to be carried out.

I began to have a song playing in my head and it kind of made me feel like there was still hope, but it seemed that despair was what I was falling into.

I pretend I had my iPod on me and began to hear the music...

 _Death surrounds_

 _My heartbeat's slowing down_

 _I won't take this world's abuse_

 _I won't give up or refuse_

I was tossed into a room and locked inside, and I found a corner where I could sit and gather my thoughts, but when I closed my eyes, all the memories of those that have

died and those we've gained even Sophie were all racing through my mind.

 _This is how it feels when you're bent and broken_

 _This is how it feels when your dignity's stolen_

The first loss we had to endure was when Zack, Tania, Marcus Rika and I met up with some college kid who had no place to go when we were in an abandoned mall, it turned

out that when we were about to leave and he just gave up when he decided to stay behind and just give up since a walker bit him.

So Marcus decided to put him down when he was still human.

 _When everything you love is leaving_

 _You hold on to what you believe in_

Then two months ago, we had a close call with a horde, Takashi and I were split off from the rest of the group when we were exploring an abandoned mall, and there was a

horde of walkers filling up so we had to rely on each other to get out and back to our group.

"There's no hope, this is it, game over." I said giving up, but Takashi made me come to my senses with a single punch.

But they were waiting for us back at the camp, and Takashi along with myself were stuck in the middle of a shit show, I was about to give up hope like Rika, but Takashi

decided to punch me in the face and told me these following words…

"If I ever hear you say those fucking words, I'll fucking kill you no questions asked! Besides, you have something you want to live for?" Takashi asked, and I nodded, it was

the girls of my harem including Saeko.

We got out by killing a single walker, masked our scent by covering ourselves with the blood and entrails of the dead walker, then we walked through the walker horde trying

not to get noticed as soon as we both got out, we headed back to the group.

 _The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye_

 _And then I heard you flatline_

 _No, not gonna die tonight_

 _We've gotta stand and fight forever (don't close your eyes)_

 _No, not gonna die tonight_

Then came Sophie, she means everything to me, and she needs her onii-chan, and she's always been my hope, even to this day, I'm going to fight for her and let her have a

great future ahead of her.

 _We've gotta fight for us together_

 _No, we're not gonna die tonight_

 _Break their hold_

 _Cause I won't be controlled_

 _They can't keep their chains on me_

 _When the truth has set me free_

 _This is how it feels when you take your life back_

 _This is how it feels when you finally fight back_

 _This is how it feels when you take your life back_

 _This is how it feels when you finally fight back_

 _When life pushes me I push harder_

 _What doesn't kill me makes me stronger_

 _The last thing I heard is you whispering goodbye_

 _And then I heard you flatline_

 _No, not gonna die tonight_

 _We've gotta stand and fight forever (don't close your eyes)_

I need to figure out how I'm going to get out and get back to the group and Sophie, she's always been my hope, as I am hers, if anything happened to me, then she'd be

broken as would I if something happened to that poor girl.

 _No, not gonna die tonight_

 _We've gotta fight for us together_

 _No, we're not gonna die tonight_

 _Don't you give up on me_

 _You're everything I need_

[Meanwhile back at the base…]

Sophie was looking out the gate that prevented the walkers from going in and eating the group, she was having tears of worry streaming from her face.

"Come back safe onii-chan." She said to herself, then Saeko came out and she saw the young girl looking at the walkers trying to get at the girl.

"What's wrong Sophie?" Saeko asked, and Sophie wiped the tears from her face.

"I just hope onii-chan is safe, and he comes back safe as well." Said the young girl and Saeko hugged her showing her some comfort.

"Your onii-chan is a strong person and he will come back soon." Saeko said reassuring the young girl.

 _This is how it feels when you take your life back_

 _This is how it feels when you fight back_

 _No, not gonna die tonight_

 _We've gotta stand and fight forever (don't close your eyes)_

 _No, not gonna die tonight_

 _We've gotta fight for us together_

 _No, we're not gonna die tonight_

 _No, we're not gonna die tonight_

 _Not gonna die_

 _(Not gonna die)_

 _Not gonna die_

 _(Not gonna die)_

 _Not gonna die tonight_

I then heard the sound of the door unlocking and then the knob turned, I needed to be ready for anything, so I balled a pair of fists readying myself for anything, then the

door opened and a Korean man stepped through as I knew that he probably meant me no harm.

"Who are you?" I asked, and the man extended a hand showing a sign of respect for me.

"I'm Glenn Rhee." He said, and I took his hand and shook it.

"Roman." I said back and with that we needed to figure out how the hell we're going to get out of here let alone what we were going to do next…

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Well guys, it's 2018 and another year has passed, and this story is still in its prime, but I'm going to be back and forth here since I'm working on another GATE story,

but all in all, I hope you like this and feel free to leave a review, fave, follow, OC, idea for a future chapter, etc. As soon as this arc ends, I'll be having both Itami and Rick's

groups joining together, and I'm looking forward to it, so until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666

signing off!)


	13. Back From The Dead

Chapter 13: Back From The Dead

(Opening A/N: Alright I've been plugging away with this and someone wanted to do a chapter with an opening, and I'm also going to add another song from Skillet which would be most fitting hence the name of the chapter is the song that most fits this chapter, and also we get to see some more of Glenn and I will be having both Itami's group and the survivors will unite after this arc is finished, but first I need to escape and get back to the others, so without further ado here we go!)

[Opening song]

(scene opens with our heroes facing down a horde of walkers as they begin to fight them off, as the walkers begin to drop from being shot and bludget to death.)

 _Yureta genjitsukan nakushita mama de_

 _Gareki no you ni tsumi kasanaru kono kanshou wa doko e yuku?_

(Scene change to Rick swinging his hatchet at the screen like it was a walker, then Daryl fires a single arrow into the screen using his crossbow.)

 _Tsubueta kibou kakae akai ame wo harai hashitta muchuu ni_

(Itami then drives a hummer right into a massive horde of walkers ramming them down with Kurabayashi and Rosita armed with an AA12 along with an M16 starts shooting right and left.)

 _Kuzureta kanjou no hate ni nani wo miru? nani ga aru? Mada shiranai_

 _Hakanai subete no mirai wa tada muon ni me no mae ni hirogari tsuzuketa_

(Kohta along with Tuka and Yao are armed with assault rifles begin to shoot walkers then it changes to Marcus and Rika using a pair of machetes to kill more walkers as well.)

 _Kieta hikari to kage saigo no kotoba_

 _Nozonda no wa tada ashita dake kono genjitsu wa doko ni aru?_

(Saeko and Michonne both have their swords out and they both charge at the screen as they both slash the screen.)

 _Tsubueta ima wo mitsume akai ame no naka wo hashitta mayowazu_

(Scene change to me using gun fu to take down along with shoot not only shoot the walkers but also put some bullet holes into the screen as well, change to Zack and Tania taking down walkers using their assassin skills.)

 _Kuzureru fuukei wo koete nani wo shiru? nani wo kiku? mou mienai_

 _Hakanai hitotsu no mirai wo tada mugon ni me no mae de erabi tsuzukeyou_

(Finally, Negan points his baseball bat Lucille at the screen and swings it causing the screen to turn black.)

 _Kuzureta kanjou no hate ni nani wo miru? nani ga aru? mada shiranai_

 _Hakanai subete no mirai wa tada muon ni me no mae ni hirogari tsuzuketa_

As soon as it was clear for us to move, Glenn and I decided to head over to where they were keeping all of my weapons along with my other belongings, but there were a lot of saboteurs between us and the storage area.

A female saboteur came out and she had a survival knife on her, so I grabbed her, placed my hand over her mouth, grabbed the knife, and stabbed her right in the head.

As soon as the female saboteur was dealt with, Glenn and I took her to a dark area where we could hide her body so no one could be able to find it.

We then headed for another building, and it seemed that they were using it as a base of operations of some sort, and it seemed to be vacant, so Glenn picked the lock and we both entered the building as we saw a map of what seems to be the military base where we as in Itami's group were staying and they were planning to take us out and use the base, our home as an expansion to their territory.

"What does this mean?" Glenn asked, I scratched my head trying to make heads or tails of this situation.

Just then, a pair of Saboteurs came into the room and both Glenn and I had to hide, we then heard them talking…

"Did you hear some chick and some specialist dude got captured, I heard that they were here to get four eyes out of our clutches." The first guy said, and the second nodded.

"Yeah I heard." Said the second guy. "I think I've seen that dark skin chick before. I think she's a cop."

"A cop?"

"Yeah one of those Japanese SWAT cops. I think I seen her walking with-"

So I grabbed the guy and placed the knife onto the guy's neck the intent to interrogate him.

Glenn manage to kill the second guy as he pushed him to a wall and stabbed him in the head.

"Where's the woman and the Specialist?!"

"You want that woman, you better hurry, because there's more guys looking to have some fun with her." The guy said and I stabbed the knife into the guy's temple and killed him.

"Glenn, we need to get to Rika before she has something bad to her." I said and Glenn nodded as we both went out of the building and saw another saboteur heading for a building, he seemed to have a lustful look on his face.

"Man I'm going to have some fun with that chick." The Saboteur said as he headed for the building where Rika was, Glenn and I made sure that there was no harm to either Marcus or Rika.

He walks into the second building and Rika was stripped nude as she was gagged and had her hands tied up from the ceiling, it turned out that the man was about to rape Rika.

Rika shook her head as the man began to unzip his pants, she tried to scream but the gag she was muffled, Marcus looked like shit when the saboteurs were beating the holy hell out of the poor guy.

Before he could be able to take away Rika's innocence, I stabbed the knife into the back of the man's skull killing him instantly, I then cut Rika down as I had her gently holding onto me.

"Rika. You okay?"

"I'm fine." Rika replied back as she puts her clothes back on.

Rika turns around and rushed to Marcus who is unconscious.

"Marcus? Marcus?!" Rika calls Marcus trying to get him to wake up.

Marcus couldn't answer back because of he is still unconscious...most likely from the torture.

By the wounds, those bastards were beating the crap out of him while being tied up in the chair.

"Rika...we gotta go and get to the others before the Saboteurs take out everyone we care about." I told her while I cut the restrains off his hands using my knife.

"Marcus, come on, wake up!" Rika said as she kept slapping Marcus trying to wake him up.

Just then Marcus opened his left eye and looked like he was still groggy, something tell me he's suffering from a concussion.

"I-I don't think my right eye is working." Marcus replied.

Rika then ripped a piece of the Saboteur's shirt and wrapped it around Marcus' head, I then wrapped an arm of Marcus around the back of my neck and Rika did the same with the other arm.

"Just wear this for now." Said Rika after covering Marcus's eye with the shirt.

We all were on our way out, and Glenn snuck up behind another guy as he stabbed him in the back of the head.

Glenn headed for a Hummer which happened to be our only means of escape, Rika and I needed to grab our clothes along with our weapons if we need to stand a chance against the Saboteurs, including the leader.

"Any idea where they keep our stuff?" I asked Glenn and he pointed to a building which was where they keeping our stuff.

Rika and I headed for the building and we found our clothes as both Rika and I got dressed quickly since we don't know if there might be more saboteurs would come we also found all of our weapons as we both grabbed all the weapons along with some weapons we stole from the saboteurs since they weren't going to need them, I also found my iPod and decided to play a song for the group fitting mostly for this moment, and since there might be some walkers out there, this was going to be one hell of a ride.

So I unplugged the the headphones from the iPod, grabbed an M60 machine gun, kicked the door open and there were saboteurs lining the front as they knew that we were in here.

"You go on ahead, I'll hold these bastards off." I said as Rika took some of the stolen weapons and headed for the hummer, I then released a hellfire of machine gun bullets at the saboteurs as they were mowed down and I began to make a run for the Hummer as we climbed in and headed back to the military base, so I pressed play on my iPod and rolled the window down as I began to stick the machine gun outside the window as the song began.

 _B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back_

 _B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back_

 _B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back_

 _Cold and black inside this coffin_

 _'Cause you all try to keep me down_

The Saboteurs then got into their vehicles as they were chasing us, it seemed that the hummer also had some pipe bombs along with an RPG-7 rocket launcher along with a few rockets, and that was going to be a major factor for our escape.

 _How it feels to be forgotten_

 _But you'll never forget me now_

 _Enemies clawing at my eyes_

Rika then slipped in the back as she grabbed the RPG along with a couple of rockets and she then climbed back into the back seat as Glenn started the Hummer as it roared to life and he floored the gas as the Hummer's tires squealed as it picked up speed onto the road.

 _I scratch and bleed, just to stay alive, yeah_

 _The zombies come out at night_

 _They'll never catch me_

 _They'll never catch me_

The Saboteurs started their vehicles as they were following us, and it seemed that they were planning on sabotaging the base, along with killing all of us, we needed to make sure that we don't die let alone Itami and the others can get out safe, we might have to destroy our home and move north if we want to have a chance to survive.

 _B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back_

 _B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back_

 _Light it up, light it up, now I'm burning_

 _Feel the rush, feel the rush of adrenaline_

 _We are young, we are strong, we will rise_

Rika loaded a rocket into the launcher as she fired it into the first saboteur vehicle causing to explode into an inferno, Marcus looked back and saw the damage his woman caused.

 _'Cause I'm back, back, back from the dead tonight_

 _To the floor, to the floor, hit the red line_

 _Flying high, flying high at the speed of light_

 _Full of love, full of light, full of fight_

"Damn babe, you sure know how to take out a car when you got the means." Marcus said as he saw the damage Rika caused the rocket she fired.

 _'Cause I'm back, back, back from the dead tonight_

 _Light it up, light it up, now I'm burning_

 _Feel the rush, feel the rush of adrenaline_

 _We are young, we are strong, we will rise_

 _'Cause I'm back, back, back from the dead tonight_

 _To the floor, to the floor, hit the red line_

 _Flying high, flying high at the speed of light_

 _Full of love, full of light, full of fight_

 _'Cause I'm back, back, back from the dead tonight_

 _B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back_

 _B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back_

 _Break the skin, spread like poison_

 _Dying slow when we all attack_

 _How it feels to be the broken_

Just then there were walkers coming out of the forest, so I began to shoot at them trying to see if we can clear a path to the base.

 _You took a piece now I'm biting back_

 _Enemies clawing at my eyes_

 _I scratch and bleed, just to stay alive, yeah_

 _The zombies come out at night_

 _They'll never catch me_

 _They'll never catch me_

 _B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back_

 _B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back_

Rika loaded another rocket into the RPG and fired it taking out a dozen walkers along with another saboteur vehicle as the flames spread to more walkers and they began to burn.

 _Light it up, light it up, now I'm burning_

 _Feel the rush, feel the rush of adrenaline_

 _We are young, we are strong, we will rise_

 _'Cause I'm back, back, back from the dead tonight_

 _To the floor, to the floor, hit the red line_

 _Flying high, flying high at the speed of light_

 _Full of love, full of light, full of fight_

 _'Cause I'm back, back, back from the dead tonight_

 _Back, back, back from the dead tonight_

"You guys staying at the military base?" Glenn asked and we all said yes since we were staying there, Glenn then kept driving until the military base was on the horizon, we were almost home free, but we needed to get to the base and warn Itami about what's going to happen.

 _Deep down, for the count, don't you dare cut me out_

 _Never break, never bow_

 _Never beg, not a doubt_

 _The zombies come out at night_

 _They'll never catch me_

 _They'll never catch me_

I lit a pipe bomb and tossed it at the road as a car drove over it, the pipe bomb exploded causing the car to flip and the walkers began to surround it, looking to get the people inside the car.

 _B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back_

 _B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back_

 _B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back_

 _B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back_

 _Light it up, light it up, now I'm burning_

 _Feel the rush, feel the rush of adrenaline_

 _We are young, we are strong, we will rise_

 _'Cause I'm back, back, back from the dead tonight_

 _To the floor, to the floor, hit the red line_

 _Flying high, flying high at the speed of light_

 _Full of love, full of light, full of fight_

The gate opens and the Hummer flies right into the military base, we then get Marcus out and have him treated by Kurokawa, who had to work fast since we were going to need Marcus, and bad.

 _'Cause I'm back, back, back from the dead tonight_

 _Back, back, back from the dead tonight_

 _dead tonight_

 _(B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back) back from the dead tonight_

 _(B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back) dead tonight_

 _(B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back) back from the dead tonight_

"Roman, what's going on? We heard explosions along with gunfire in the distance, you having a party?" Itami asked, and I told him what was going on and the saboteurs rammed down the gate as a flood of walkers began to fill the area.

Now the war is on!

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Well guys, it's almost the end of the arc and I gotta say, I'm looking forward to the union of both Rick and Itami's groups, and we become the survivors. A special thanks to WhiskeyFoxtrotTangoCharlie141 for all of his hard work and help to make this chapter possible, and I hope to get some more reviews, faves, follows, OCs, ideas for future chapters, etc. Also if you could, pass the word of mouth out if you're a writer, I could use some more readers, all and all that would be appreciated. Until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	14. Fight To Live

Chapter 14: Fight To Live

(Opening A/N: All roads have lead to this, the Saboteurs have now launched an all out attack on the military base, and the walkers have gotten in, it seems that it's time for us to escape, but in able to do so we're going to need an escape route from the Saboteurs along with the walkers, but in able to get out we need to work together and escape with our live intact, so without further ado, here's chapter 14!)

As soon as the vehicle came crashing into the gate and caused all the walkers to pour in, Itami saw the carnage first hand as he knew that we needed to escape, and the military base was lost.

Glenn also decided to help us since he was a part of this group until he could reunite with his group.

"Fuck, looks like we're going to have to make a run for it." I said to myself, and instead, I took my AR-15 and began to lay down some fire killing walkers, just then more of our group came to fight off the walkers as well, but there were too many of them.

Kurokawa was working on Marcus trying to get him back into fighting form since we were going to need him.

"Surrender yourselves and we'll give you all a mercy kill." The Lead Saboteur said as he had no idea that Kohta was in his sights as he was about to put a bullet into the leader's head, he then squeezed the trigger as he sent a bullet right through the Lead Saboteur's head killing him.

We needed to get out of the military base since there were a lot of walkers

Rika was killing a lot of the Saboteurs with one shot using her sniper rifle. When she ran out she rushes to get some more ammo but before she could come back to the fight, she checks on Marcus.

"How is he?" Rika asked.

"His eye...it's look very bad." Kurokawa she answered while still looking at it. "I don't think he's capable fighting right now. We need to get out of here so I can operate it properly."

Rika then looks at Marcus with a worried look on her face, she could walk through hell to be with her man.

"Go...I'll be fine." Marcus said, and Rika planted a kiss on Marcus' lips as she was going to need her man alive since they almost died and they were needing something to live for.

Just then Rika came over to me as

"Hey how's Marcus?!" I asked Rika.

"He's not fighting because of his eye."

"Fucking shit!" I cursed, and we needed to get out of here let alone deal with the rest of the Saboteurs.

Tania loaded Sophie onto a bus and closed it since they were needing to stay safe, Saeko, then lunged her sword into a walker along with cutting down as many as she could, when a walker tried to grab and bite her, I placed a well aimed round into the skull of the walker, Saeko then lunged right at me and she jumped without any hesitation, she took out a walker that was about to get me, Glenn who was still with us, aimed his pistol at the walkers that were coming right at him, just then Itami got into the bus and honked the horn, it was our time to get out while we still had a chance.

It turned out all of our equipment along with some other resources were placed onto the bus and we needed to get out of the base while we still had a chance.

"Hurry up you guys! The military base is lost!" Itmai yelled, and we all got onto the bus as we began to head towards the gate and Kohta climbed onto the bus, this was a small victory for us since we didn't lose anyone we cared about.

"Onii-chan, I'm so happy you're safe." Sophie said as she hugged me and had tears of joy streaming down her face.

"Me too Soph, me too." I said as I wrapped my arms around the young girl.

Kurokawa was still tending to Marcus as she treated his wounds and even wrapped his damaged eye.

"Hey uh Kurokawa...how is he?" I asked, and she had some good news and some bad news to tell us.

"Sadly...he won't be able to use his eye." Kurokawa answered in a sad tone. "It was badly damaged due to the beatings. The rest of his wounds are patched up so he'll be alright." Kurokawa said, and Itami needed to find out where we needed to go next, Glenn then informed him about Rick Grimes and his group, so Itami being guided by Glenn's instructions went to meet up with Rick and his group.

As soon as we got to Rick and his group, as soon as we got off the bus, we looked around and got to know our newest allies, a woman came over to Glenn and hugged him.

Then another woman who had silver hair came over to Sophie and she introduced herself.

"Hi there, I'm Carol, what's your name?" The woman asked, and Sophie knew that Carol wasn't going to harm her, and she reminded her of her daughter.

"Sophie." The young girl said, and Carol knew that it reminded her of Sophia.

"I used to have a daughter named Sophia, and if she were still here, she'd be good friends with you." Carol said and Sophie knew that she said that if she were here, that meant that she died or became a walker.

"What happened to her?" Sophie asked, and Carol had to bear the fact that Sophia was turned into a walker and Rick had to kill her.

"She became a walker, and Rick had to put her down, how did you come to be a part of the group?" Carol asked, and Sophie pointed to me.

"Onii-chan rescued me and he's the only thing that I have left, if it weren't for him, then I wouldn't be here." Sophie said, and Carol didn't want anything to happen to Sophie as well.

Shizuka then placed a hand on my shoulder and I began to feel a little aroused by Shizuka's touch, then Kurokawa shows up behind her, it seems that both women were looking for some release, as was I.

So it turned out that we were going to have to camp out for the night and I was kind of wanting to do a threesome with two ladies, didn't care who they were, but I was going to have some fun, so we all got into an available tent where the three of us began to strip down til we were all nude.

I laid on my back as Kurokawa sat on top of my face and Shizuka was wrapping my shaft with her J-cup size breasts making it hard.

 **Lemon(s) in 3...2...1…**

Shizuka then began to lick the tip as she rubbed her breasts up and down as I began to plunge my tongue into Kurokawa making her moan lustfully, as soon as my member was hard enough, Shizuka then climbed on top of my waist as she was inserting my shaft inside of her, she then let out a lustful moan which caught the attention of her friend Rika and she was getting a little jealous of Shizuka for having sex before she and Marcus could be able to share their love for each other, Marcus came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Jealous about Shizuka doing it?" Marcus asked, and Rika just planted a kiss on Marcus' lips showing how much she loved her man.

Rika then took Marcus' hand as she began to escort him to a vacant tent where they could have some fun as well.

The two went into the tent and started making out with each other, Rika wanted this more than anything right now because she loved .

The two got to the sleeping bag as Marcus is on top of Rika.

Marcus starts to take Rika's clothes off until he starts to remember that time when they were captured and the saboteurs were taking Rika's clothes off which made him froze in sorrow. Rika noticed that he was regretting the feeling of not standing up for her let alone having the saboteurs beating the crap out of him.

"It's okay…"

"Are you sure?" Marcus asked. "Because of what-"

Rika cut off Marcus as she kissed him and then starts to tell him to continue.

"It's okay." Rika said using a seductive tone of voice, and Marcus continued to strip his beloved 'til nothing was left, he then began to undress as well, she noticed that he was getting just as excited as she was and she began to open her legs to Marcus as he inserted his member inside of Rika making her moan as well.

As soon as both Marcus and Rika were one, Marcus began to thrust inside of her Rika then wrapped her legs around Marcus' waist having her love for him grow.

"C'mon and fuck me Marcus." Rika begged as Marcus began to thrust hard into Rika making her gasp lustfully as the two lovers found themselves lost in sexual bliss as Marcus began to place a hand on Rika's breast making her more excited, and Marcus thrusted his hips into Rika powerfully as she pulled her lover in and they began to kiss passionately.

"Rika I can't hold it any longer." Marcus panted, and Rika was wanting to feel his love pour right inside of her.

"Go ahead, I'm about to climax as well." Rika said, as Marcus began to thrust inside of Rika as he climaxed into her as she was satisfied about being one with her man.

[Meanwhile with your's truly…]

Kurokawa was getting close to climaxing from me eating out of her as I shot my first climax into Shizuka as she slid off and Kurokawa then got on top of me as she was wanting to be one with me as well.

So she climbed over my shaft as she began to thrust it deeply inside of her as she began to pant lustfully when she was enjoying having sex.

"Oh god, this feels so good." Kurokawa said as she was on the verge of climaxing again, as was I, we both climaxed together as Kurokawa laid on the opposite side of me and we all began to rest together.

[Some time Later…]

Rika knew that Marcus stepped out and he was

"Marcus?"

"Hmm?" Marcus lazily answered.

"How long were you up?"

"Not long."

Rika then starts to wonder what was the matter with Marcus when she saw the sad look on his face.

"Are you alright?" Rika asked.

"Yeah...I'm just...just thinking about last night."

Marcus couldn't bear the fact that Rika was about to be raped by a Saboteur and if it weren't for me, then she'd probably wouldn't be here.

"Are you okay with-"

Rika cuts Marcus off as she leans up to him and gave him a kiss to the lips.

"I'm fine...and I wanted you…" Rika said slyly, just then both Marcus were passionately kissed each other.

Then, Rick began to get us up since we were needing to pack up and head out on the road in search of a permanent home.

Rick came up to my tent, and addressed me…

"Hey Roman, you might want to get up soon, we're going to be leaving with or without you." Rick said, and I came out of the tent with Kurokawa and Shizuka fully dressed.

"Sorry about that, we were getting dressed when you said something." I said as began to pack up and head out to the open road, next stop, wherever we could call "Home."

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Well guys, it seems that we lost the military base, and we just made contact with Rick and the survivors, I wanted to have both groups meet after Tyreese's death, but I figured that after the loss of the military base was as good a time for our groups to meet up, also I wanted to throw some lemons to keep the story going, also I wanted WFTC141's character Marcus to be with his woman Rika, and I was thinking that if Marcus were to be portrayed by someone, I was thinking the guy that did the voice of Lincoln Clay from Mafia 3 but IRL. Next up will be Terminus and how we get caught there, and the rest of it will be within season 5 of the Walking Dead. So feel free to leave a review, fave, follow, OC to add to the survivors, idea for a future chapter, etc. And until the next chapter on behalf of both WFTC141 and myself, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	15. To Terminus

Chapter 15: To Terminus

(Opening A/N: When we last we last left our heroes, we lost the military base, but in turn, we have gained solace with Rick's group, it turned out that we had to camp out and both Marcus and Rika decided to make love since they wanted to be together, and so they shared a bond that made them closer, now it's time for the members of both groups to find sanctuary from the hordes of walkers that lie in wait, but it seems that if we need to find sanctuary, we need to go through Terminus. So here's how it goes…)

As soon as everyone was ready, we had to find a place where we could set up and call home, but Daryl was getting some radio message about a sanctuary nearby called Terminus, we had no idea what was going on, but we needed to find a place where we can call home.

"Marcus, I need you and Rika to go with Tyreese and make that nothing happens to Judith." Rick said and Marcus agreed to make sure that nothing happens to Judith, since she is Rick's daughter.

"Let me see Judith." Rika said as Rick handed her Judith, Judith was a little uncomfortable around the new person, but Rika made sure that she meant no harm to the young infant.

"It's okay Judith, you're okay as long as I'm here with you." Rika said in a calming voice, and Judith opened up to the woman, she always wanted a child of her own, but she was happy to be taking care of Judith for Rick.

As we all split up and went our separate ways, I went with Rick, Zack, Daryl, Abraham, Bob, Sasha, Michonne, Takashi, Kohta, Tania, and Itami.

Tyreese, Marcus and Rika went another direction, and Sophie decided to join Carol since she was in need of someone to look out for her.

As the rest decided to look for more supplies, as we began to head towards our destination, we headed for Terminus to find out if it was as safe as possible, Rick sent me, Zack, Takashi, along with Kohta to stake out the place.

So we decided to find a vantage point so we all decided to climb some trees in able to see what is going on, so I pulled out some binoculars as I began to look for anything, and that's when I saw it…

People were being escorted into the building tied up and lead into a building and one guy was devouring another in a cannibalistic kind of way, it just made me feel a little uneasy.

"Hey Rick, you there, over?" I said via the walkie talkie, Rick answered on the other end.

"I read you, what's going on, over?" Rick said via the walkie talkie, and I had to tell him what's up.

"This place might be crawling with cannibals, but I can't be 100% sure about it, over." I said but when I ended the transmission with Rick, someone comes up behind us and knocks us out.

As I came around, we were all placed into a box car, except the only people who weren't there, were Marcus, Rika, along with Tyreese and they had Judith.

[Meanwhile with the trio and Judith…]

Rika kept Judith quiet since she was getting used to her, at first Judith was fussy about this new person, but she seems more open to her.

Tyreese and Marcus began to check out the area as they knew that there was a cabin nearby, but before they had a chance to make a move, the three were ambushed by a Terminus member Martin who happens to be the leader of Terminus, he grabbed Rika and held her at gunpoint.

Tyreese and Marcus drew their guns as they pointed it at the guy, and Martin was dead serious about putting a bullet a bullet into Rika but Marcus wasn't going to let any harm come to his precious woman.

"Put your guns away and walk real slow into the cabin there, I'll kill this fucking bitch if you don't do what I say!" Martin said and Judith began to fuss again and both Marcus and Tyreese both both holstered their sidearms as they walked towards the cabin, and it seems that the crying Judith caused a bunch of walkers to come into their vicinity, and it seems that the cabin was the only shelter from the horde of walkers that were closing in on them.

[Scene change to Rick and the others…]

"Roman, are you there? This is Rick, respond." Rick said via the walkie talkie, but there was no response, he knew that the members of Terminus had us taken within the walls of their so called "Sanctuary" and plan on cannibalizing the four of us, just then, more Terminus members appeared as they had their guns pointing at Rick's group and they began to be escorted with the rest of us within the walls of Terminus.

As soon as the four of us came around, we found ourselves locked in a boxcar waiting to be chopped up and eaten, but it seemed that we were about to be reunited with Rick and the others as well.

"Ugh…" was the only thing I could say after taking a blunt force object to the back of the skull, Zack Takashi, and Kohta also just woke up, there was still pain in the back of my skull from the impact, I'd be surprised if I suffered a slight concussion.

"Everybody okay?" Zack asked, and Zack noticed that I was still clutching the back of my skull because of the pain. "How about you Rome, you okay?" He asked me since I was the first to be knocked out.

"Those fucking cocksuckers hit me pretty damn good, I can't wait to get my hands on them, fucking assholes." I cursed, then the boxcar opened and Rick along with the others began to load up into the boxcar as well, as soon as the boxcar closes, we needed to figure out how we were going to fight back since they took our weapons and we had to find whatever we could get our hands on in able to fight back against our captors, and I wanted to live because of Sophie, since she and Tania were the only reasons why I keep myself alive for so long, and it would break Sophie's heart if her onii-chan was killed by a bunch of cannibals.

Speaking of Sophie, she and Carol had noticed that we were being held against our own will, Sophie was worried about me and the others since we were the ones who rescued her along with keeping her within our group, since she's the future of this group.

Carol decided to lure a horde of walkers into Terminus as she and Sophie began to make for a safe distance to see the walkers storm the cannibals fortress, in hopes to rescue the

"I hope you're safe onii-chan, Miss Carol and I are coming to rescue you." Sophie said, she wanted nothing bad to happen to us, Carol then shot the fuel tank as the gas began to seep out like a fog, she then got a bottle rocket ready as she place the launching stick into the barrel of the rifle she was using, Carol then handed a lighter to Sophie as she watched the walkers swarming the area.

On the inside, we were being lined up about to be chopped up and turned into food for these bastards, one guy had a bat and Gareth had a knife as he was slitting throats of the victims after getting struck in the back of the head with a bat, Gareth stood in front me as I began to give him the most icy death glare possible, he then removed the gag, as I began to give a small fact.

"I knew you guys were cannibals, but kill me and spare the girl at the far end, she's three weeks pregnant." I said, and this just shocked the rest of the group, and it was true, Saeko was three weeks pregnant.

This just shocked both Rick and Daryl as they decided to protect Saeko from the cannibals, but then an explosion shocked the building as the bottle rocket that Sophie and Carol launched hit the gas tank causing a massive explosion.

The building shook after the explosion and it also took out a huge chunk of walkers, and both Sophie along with Carol began to storm the building looking for us, Carol handed Sophie a handgun to defend herself in case, but she had little knowledge of how to use it, and Carol had to show the young girl how to use a gun, and since they were in a pinch she just gave her the basics, point it at a target, make sure the sight is lined up, and squeeze the trigger, also aim for the head to make sure that the person won't come back as a walker, she also pulled out the butterfly knife I gave her, she flipped the knife open and Carol was curious about who gave her the knife.

"Where did you get that?" Carol asked, and she could feel my strength flowing from the knife.

"Onii-chan gave this to me, you might know him as Roman. He wanted me to have this." Sophie said, Carol knew that I was the source of her strength and she was mine, I swore that I would protect her, and that was the reason why I gave her the knife.

"You better hold onto it." Carol said, and she knew that she would turn into a survivor with the proper training, and both Sophie along with Carol began to look for us, Sophie then gripped the butterfly knife tightly as she could feel my strength in the bladed weapon, she also kept the handgun trained on any threat that may come whether it'd be human or walker.

Sophie then noticed a woman coming out as she saw both Sophie along with Carol as she was angered about what just happened when Carol and Sophie blew the gas tank beside the building and letting the walkers into the Terminus sanctuary, and she looked angered about the whole situation.

"Do you realize what you girls just did? You just destroyed our home!" The woman said and Carol didn't care as long as Rick along with the rest of us were safe.

Carol then pointed a gun right at her and Carol squeezed the trigger on the gun as she fired a single bullet into the woman as she killed her with a headshot, Sophie then began to feel a rush when she saw Carol just take down someone, her heart began pounding with her feeling a little flushed, since she was getting attracted to other women.

"Sophie, are you alright?" Carol asked, and Sophie couldn't get the words out about her attraction to women.

Sophie nodded as she came back from her little lust trip, she and Carol had scoured the place looking for us, as soon as they found us, Carol pulled out a knife and cut us from our restraints.

"Onii-chan!" Sophie said as she hugged me, and I was glad that Sophie was unharmed, since she was the reason why I keep surviving.

Something was bothering Sophie, but I wanted to get out of this hell hole before I could ask her what was wrong.

[Meanwhile with Marcus, Rika, Tyreese, and Judith…]

Martin grabbed Judith about to snap her neck and Judith began to cry really loudly, Marcus, Rika, and Tyreese all had their guns pointing at the guy and Judith's crying began to attract a small herd of walkers, and both Marcus along with Tyreese needed to figure out how to deal with Martin, as soon as Marcus and Tyreese came up with an idea, they needed to figure out how to deal with the walkers and get Judith away from Martin, but Rika decided to get Judith away from the guy as she drew a small knife and began to make her move, she then slipped behind Martin as she slipped a knife into his skull, killing the guy, and grabbed Judith calming her down as her crying suddenly stopped.

"Shh, it's okay Judith, I'm here for you." Rika said, and now the only problem now was taking care of the walkers, both Marcus and Tyreese had their guns trained on the door as Rika shielded Judith since she didn't want anything happening to her.

Both men began to shoot the walkers that were coming in and as soon as the walkers were decimated, they headed back to our location, as we all reunited, the only thing we could do was just keep moving, but before we passed another sign, Rick picked up some dirt and smothered it all over the sign as he wrote the word "No" on the sign meaning "No Sanctuary."

"Onii-chan, would you still love me if I had feelings towards other girls?" Sophie asked, and it didn't bother me, I just wanted her to be happy.

"Listen Sophie, I still care for you since you're my little sister, and if you want to like girls, then that's fine, I want you to be happy, and I'll support any decision you have as long as it doesn't get you killed." I said, I mean if she wants to open herself up as a lesbian in the future, I'll give her my full support.

"Thank you, onii-chan." Sophie said, and we kept moving towards our next chance of finding a place we can call home.

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: It's only going to be a matter of time before the Terminus survivors find us and try to make us their next meal, but I wanted to make Sophie into a lesbian since she has an interest in stronger women who can be able to hold their own in a fight and be able to stay sexy doing it too, but all in all, I've been watching the Walking Dead and I was just stricken when Rick sacrificed himself and blowing up the bridge, I was hoping that Rick and Michonne had a kid so a piece of Rick could live on, and it seems that RJ is now a future for both Rick and Michonne, and there's two more episodes this year, and now the walkers are becoming whispers, which means that they're evolving, and I'm so far behind on this, and I'm still looking forward to bringing in Negan along with the saviors, and that is going to be fun. If you're not familiar with the drill yet, leave a review, fave, follow, OC to add to the survivors, idea for a future chapter, etc. And until the next chapter this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


End file.
